Pavlov's Bell
by readingmama
Summary: A young woman sets out on her first adventure in the big world. She thought her father had prepared her for everything but she holds the key to much more than she ever thought, and now she sings for every vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This story is written to go with the amazing banner Celesticbliss made for the banner-rama contest on Fanficaholics Anon. Her banner took first place and this story is her prize. So I hope you like it girl!**

**Thanks to Claire Bloom for pre reading this prologue for me and for Acrosstheskyinstars for her amazing beta skills. **

**If you would like to see the banner for this story, you can find it on the Facebook group Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never sleeps. **

Pavlov's Bell

1901

There had been terror swirling around them before, but nothing like what Charles felt when the three men in long robes entered the room. Their very presence filled the air with something evil and foreboding.

"Charles Swan, is it?" The cloaked figure in the middle pushed his hood away to reveal a pale face, old and ashen looking. It appeared as though it would crust away if one touched it, and yet Charles could tell the power of this man was not only through his bodyguards but through his own hands. His presence wrapped around him like a coil, ready to spring.

"Please don't hurt my family," Charles begged, stepping half in front of his wife who held their sleeping babe. He didn't understand how his babe had slept through the abduction but he was grateful none-the-less.

"Mr. Swan, I see no reason why we cannot all leave this unpleasant situation with everything we desire. You, your family, and I…" His eyes slowly fell to the young child in her mother's arms.

Charles looked back in horror. "You cannot have my daughter," Charles stated firmly, but the crack in his voice belied his true emotion—fear.

"Oh." The man slanted his head to the side and smiled a sinister grin. "We do not want all of her."

Charles, in anger, threw himself at the man, only to be stopped short when a hand reached his throat before he could even take a step.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Swan, or there will be consequences you do not like."

Charles relaxed the fists at his side and his body slump in resignation. The hand at his throat was gone, and when he looked, there was no one around him. Confused and disoriented, he glanced back up to the man in front of him.

"What do you want from me?"

The man clapped his hands and the sound made Charles flinch. "Yes. Here is what you will do for me, Mr. Swan. You will give me a vial of your daughter's blood. Each month, you will return to me with another."

"My daughter's blood? What kind of monstrous villain are you?"

"The very worst kind, indeed. If my demands are not met, your family will perish. Do not test me, Mr. Swan, for I am quite serious." He turned to the young boy in the room. Charles had thought he looked young and out of place, but his eyes burned red like the others and he knew this sweet face was not to be trusted. "Alec, take the child."

Charles' wife cried out and held her baby tight.

"No!" Charles declared.

"I see you don't believe me at my word. Pity." The man took a step forward and reached out, snapping the wife's neck, grabbing the baby before the body could sink to the floor. The infant awoke and began crying as Alec took the baby from the man and fled the room.

Charles dropped down at his wife's broken body and sobbed.

"I trust we will have no more problems, Mr. Swan." Charles looked up in hatred of the man who had so easily stolen his love from him. "Hate me all you wish. Just bring the vials monthly and you and your child will live."

The boy was back as quickly as he had left and handed the baby to Charles. He looked down, suspicious, but could tell right away this was his little Bella.

"Leave now," the man commanded, and suddenly there were arms around Charles, leading him away. He cried out for his wife but he could not fight with the babe in his arms.

"You promised his child would live," one of the other robed men stated. "What we are doing will be a death sentence for the girl."

The man smiled. "She is a sacrifice. The key to our ability to control our thirst."

**E/N- Hey Guys, I am entering/have entered this anon contest. Please go check out the stories...they've just started posting, and vote when the time comes!**  
>http:www . fanfiction . net/u/2217440/Spring_Squeezing_Contest


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Huge thanks to my beta Acrosstheskyinstars who does fabulous work as well as just being a kick ass person in general. **

**Again this is for CelesticBliss who won the FFAA banner-rama contest on Facebook. If you want to see the banner for this, it is on facebook and also on TWCS under my pen name Vampiremama. **

Chapter 1

1918

Isabella Swan had lived her whole life in solitude. Not by choice, but the very nature of her upbringing. Her father had purchased a cabin after her mother had died giving birth to her. He claimed the air in the woods gave him peace. While she had always wished for more company, she could not call her father anything but doting.

He provided her school lessons as well as worldly things such as how to use a pistol. She found solace in her books although the heroines usually seemed to be women that lacked a certain amount of character. Isabella considered herself a lady but she had no intentions of being weighed down by a puffed up braggart who saw her as some sort of prize, or worse yet, a servant to bear his children.

Isabella wanted more from life than that, she needed to make her own way and see what adventures life held for her. There was much she intended to see and learn, so even though she was met with much protest from her father, her insistence won out.

"What on earth do you need so much of my blood for, father?" Isabella asked as the man drew yet another needle of the liquid from her arm. "You will leave me too weak to journey."

"Hush now," her father scolded. "It is not for the child to question their father."

"I am hardly a child anymore," Isabella said with a laugh.

Her father had always drawn a vial of her blood each month. It was something she never queried, but now that she was leaving, he seemed to need so many.

"There, that should do it," he proclaimed as he set the last vial down.

"But I shall be gone a full year, father. Shouldn't you have twelve?" she asked looking at the vials and counting only eight.

"I do not wish for you to become too ill to partake in your journey. Eight will suffice." His words left no room for argument but Isabella felt a strange sensation pulling in her center. Something did not seem right. "Come now, or you will miss your train."

Dutifully, she followed her father to the carriage where he helped her aboard and then loaded her luggage on the cart for the porter. Waiting on the platform, Charlie looked at his daughter; she was so grown up, a woman now. He had kept her safe from harm but now he must let her journey out into the world. Unlike other fathers, though, he was certain this would be the last time he saw his precious daughter. If something didn't get her first, in eight months he had signed his own death sentence. He just hoped by that time she was too far away for them to find.

"I am still baffled as to why you will not join me, father," Isabella said as she stood on the train platform.

"I am too old a man to be traveling so," he answered.

"Father, you are still full of youth. Besides, surely riding on a train cannot be as difficult as chopping fire wood or hunting."

Her father looked at her with a fond smile. "Don't let that tongue of yours get you into trouble."

"I will miss you," Isabella whimpered as she threw her arms around her father's neck.

"As I you, my precious daughter."

Charles handed her luggage to the porter who escorted Isabella onto the train. It was uncommon for a woman to travel alone, but Isabella had been taught things most women had not been. However, it was not the scoundrels on the train who worried Charles, it was the sinister monsters that collected from him monthly. With a teary wave, Charles said goodbye to his only daughter for what he was sure was the last time.

The train was different than she had imagined. The hallways were narrow, but the compartment she was led to was lovely. Lavish drapes hung from the window and the walls were covered in the finest wallpaper. It was clearly a higher end car and Isabella knew she had been delivered to the wrong room.

"Sir, are you sure this is my compartment?" she asked.

The man looked at the ticket again and nodded. "Yes, Miss." He handed her back her ticket and placed her luggage on the stand in the room. He paused a moment, and Isabella reached into her purse and handed him a tip. "Thank you, Miss. Have an enjoyable journey."

When the porter left, Isabella could no longer contain her excitement. She let out a happy squeal and spun around in her room. There was a small amount of guilt, knowing her father had purchased a ticket for her that was much out of his means.

"Oh father," she mused allowed, "how you spoil me."

Isabella hurried to her luggage and opened the case. She removed some of her finer things and hung them in the closet, assuring they would not wrinkle. She unpinned the hat from her hair and laid it on the dresser top before sitting down in front of the vanity mirror. Her face was unlike she had ever seen it, full of whimsy and excitement. Living as she had her whole live, she was ready for new faces and an adventure.

Several cars down, a man thought nearly the same thing as Isabella. He had spent a long portion of his life in solitude, preparing himself for this trip. He had only been on the train for thirty minutes but he was already considering it a success.

It had taken a lot longer than his master had thought to become accustomed, but now it was time to test the theory. The whole train smelled flavorful to him, he knew any one of the people on it would make for a good meal, but he had control, thanks to _her_.

The man – nay, not a man – the vampire, did not know who the girl was; he only knew her blood was his one weakness now. She had provided his kind with a cure of sorts. Of course they still had to eat, but with nothing as satisfying as her blood, it was easier for them to choose when and where they would feed. It was what allowed him to be on the train surrounded by so much fresh, pulsing blood and not be in pain.

He heard the footsteps long before he heard the knock on his door, but he waited a moment before answering, feigning human reaction time. The man on the other side of the door was stout and wore a uniform.

"Ticket please," he barked, his voice gruff yet not unfriendly.

Normally in a situation like this, alone with a human, the man would not have stood a chance against the vampire and his hunger. However, with perfect control, the vampire handed over his ticket and watched as the man punched it before returning it.

When the door closed behind the conductor, the vampire let out a chuckle in delight. "Extraordinary!"

Isabella had rearranged the things in her room until they were perfect. She sighed and looked around, wondering just when the fun of her adventure would start. It seemed to her she traded one lonely room for another, and here she was absent of her father.

"I came to meet people, and that is just what I intend to do," she said to herself, re-pinning her hat on her head. She powdered the shine from her face and combed a stray hair back.

The hallway was empty and she was unsure exactly which way the dining cart was. She looked down the hallway and then up it, not certain of what way to head. Deciding an adventure included the unknown, she headed toward the front of the train, passing through two cars before finding a conductor.

"Excuse me, sir," she said, catching his attention. "Could you direct me to the dining car?"

"Of course, Miss. You need to go back four cars."

"Thank you," she replied, turning and heading back the way she came.

The vampire had heard the conversation in the hallway, along with every one happening in the train car. He hadn't given it any attention, focused instead on his journal. That was until the scent had seeped under his door and rose to greet him. His nostrils flared and his eyes grew wide.

"No," he growled, his grip on the desk so firm the wood crumbled in his stone-like hand.

It took everything in his being not to race out and find the source of the delicious scent. There was only one thing that smelled as good as that blood.

It was her.

The past seventeen years, he had been trained to only want one taste, that of the babe his master had found. Of course she was not a babe anymore, but likely a woman now. Her blood called so loudly to him it was like a siren. He knew this day could come, but there was a consequence; if he fed on her now, it would mean finding a new source and retraining. It had taken seventeen years for the coven to become accustomed to desiring only her blood. Surely it would take longer to learn to crave a new one. Because once they stopped tasting her in everything, it wouldn't take long before the entire human population would become their buffet once more.

The vampire remembered when everyone had tasted good. It didn't matter if it were a man or women, young or old, they all quenched his thirst. Now, it was the one drop a month they each got of the sacrifice that yielded more enjoyment than draining an entire town. It would appear the old way was better, feeding and enjoying at their leisure, but they couldn't blend. They had to live in the woods or caves or out of the way. They couldn't own a home or walk the streets for fear that they would give in and expose their kind. The vampire had wanted that more than anything, to be among the cities, to enjoy the creations of man, art, theater, and possibly even gambling.

His mind pulled him in two. Logically he knew he did not want to eat the sacrifice. It would be a small amount of pleasure for a long term cost. And yet, it would not be small. She would be the greatest meal he'd ever had.

Without another thought, he grabbed his hat and headed into the hall.

The dining car was unlike anything Isabella had experienced before. Men with white gloves brought her a drink and a bowl of dinner rolls. She grabbed one and split it open with her fingers before covering it with butter. A gasp caused her to turn her head, and only then did she realize she was the object of the surprise. A table of ladies gawked at her as she held her bun in the air.

Isabella knew father was not the epitome of class and style but she had thought the things he had taught her about propriety would be enough for her to pass in the world at large, but as the women from the other table stared at her, she also knew her manners were shy of what was expected of a women in the first class dining car.

She placed the bun down and turned her eyes to her plate. Isabella was unable to move, not wanting to make a mistake.

"Pay them no attention, they are just jealous such an enchanting creature is eclipsing them."

Isabella looked up and saw a tall and handsome man at her table. She felt her cheeks flush at his compliment. "I am quite sure it was not my beauty that caught their attention. I do, however, thank you for your disregard of my lack of manners. You are very kind, sir."

"May I be so bold as to ask to join you, Miss…?"

"Swan. Miss Swan," she replied, and nodded her head.

The man sat down across from her, and Isabella felt a strange concern come over her. The man's eyes had changed the moment he had sat down. His kindness seemed to dissipate and there was something else behind it. Hunger.

Isabella shifted in her seat and turned her attention back to her roll.

"Are you travelling alone?" he asked.

The question was laced with expectations, and suddenly the warnings from her father had returned to her. She raised her eyes to the man across from her.

"I am."

His smile grew, and there was a cruel edge to it. Isabella no longer wished to have the man at her table, but he settled in, not making any indication of leaving.

Isabella brought her hand to her temple and let out a sigh; the trick would hopefully free her from the man.

"I am afraid that I am no longer feeling well. If you will please excuse me."

The man rose with Isabella, as was expected, but when he stepped around the table and offered to escort her to her room, she knew she would not be rid of him so easily. He held out his arm for her and she knew as a lady it would be rude to refuse, so she gritted her teeth and slipped her arm through his.

"It's not necessary for you to escort me to my room," she said, still hoping to dissuade him.

"I insist," he replied, his voice dripping of another meaning.

Isabella nodded and allowed the man to lead her out of the dining cart. She had no desire to let the man know which room she was actually in, so she led him past her room and into the next train car. Stopping in front of a random door she released her arm from the man. She looked up at him and again thought how he would have been very handsome if his features weren't coated with a sinister film, tainting any attraction she might have felt for him.

"Thank you," she said and waited for him to leave.

"I would not leave without knowing the lady was safe in her room," he insisted.

Isabella had a moment of panic, knowing she'd been caught in a lie, but her father had taught her well, and she opened her purse and feigned surprise.

"Oh dear, I seem to have lost my key. I will go and find the conductor and have him let me in my room."

The man rolled his eyes and then pushed Isabella up against the wall with a fierce shove, causing a small sound of surprise to escape her lips. Knowing he had to stop her from screaming, he clamped his hand over her mouth and leaned in.

"Pretty young thing," he sneered. "You are going to take me to your real room now, and we are going to get to know each other a little better. If you are good, then no one has to get hurt." Isabella's eyes went wide as he looked at her for confirmation. She nodded her head and he slowly released his hand over her mouth, not taking it far in case she chose to scream. When he was sure she would not make a fuss, he took a step back and offered her his arm again.

If there was one thing her father insisted, it was that men were not to be trusted. Isabella had always shrugged off this idea, thinking he was exaggerating. She no longer doubted his words and lessons, so with a great amount of force she pulled her arm back, clenched her fist tight, and threw it at the man.

The idea of a woman punching a man was so preposterous that the man didn't even bother to block the hit. Isabella's fist landed squarely on his nose, causing a horrible crunching noise followed by blood spurting out everywhere.

The vampire watched through the window of the car door; he had intended to step in once the man had threatened the girl, but he hadn't gotten to her in time and from what he'd witnessed, it seemed he didn't need to. He smirked as he watched the man curse and sputter, the girl running off down the hall.

When the man stood up and decided to chase her, the vampire stepped in. With speed much quicker than the train was traveling, the man had been stopped and dragged into the vampire's room.

"What…what are you?" the sinister man stuttered as he felt the fear growing. "Nothing human can move that fast."

"You're right," the vampire said, and then descended on the man, draining him quickly and then tossing his body from his window. Edward was not worried about his actions, it was clear a man like that would travel alone, and he doubted anyone would miss him before the next stop.

The blood had not satisfied him. He was full, but with the scent of her all over the man, it would have been easy to resist, had he chosen to. It was another successful test of the theory and yet the vampire felt no better. He still wanted her. She had been so close in the dining car and had the man not sat across from her, he might have. If the vampire had escorted her to her room, all her punch would have done was broken her tiny, fragile hand. Had things not played out like they had, the girl would likely be dead.

Isabella reached the front car before she realized she was running away from her own room. There was no way she was going to go back the way she came without an escort. She had bested the man once, but she knew the element of surprise had been on her side, she didn't know if she would be so lucky a second time.

There was no conductor in sight and Isabella's heart pounded in her chest as she thought of walking back through the cars alone. Had he pursued her? Her hand began to throb and she examined it. Seeing she had blood on her glove, she pulled them off and deposited them into her purse. She had thrown punches before, but never against a man's face. Her knuckles were red and sore, and if she ran into the man again, she would have a hard time throwing a punch with them.

With no other options, Isabella started back down through the cars, peering carefully as she crossed from one to the other. Her heart pounded in her chest as she entered the cart where she had been attacked. She could see the blood on the carpet but no sign of the man, and she carefully stepped forward. The door next to her opened and she let out a shriek.

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to startle you."

Isabella had never heard a voice quite like his. It was deep and musical, the way her books had always described the hero to sound. His face was striking, a strong jaw framed with sideburns that reflected the light like a shiny new penny. A hat covered his hair but Isabella wondered if it was the same bright color as what rested on his cheeks.

"It is I who must apologize, I am certain you did not expect to be shrieked at as you exited your room."

The vampire had heard her, he had tasted her scent on the air and had known better than to go into the hall, and yet he had not been able to help himself. He stood before her as she gazed upon him. He felt himself wonder what she thought of him. He knew she would find him pleasing to the eye; it was not vanity but the makeup of his genes that made him certain of this. His kind was meant to attract, not that they needed it. With his strength and speed, he was unstoppable. What he wished to know was whether she was afraid of him. Her heart had already been racing before he entered into the hall, he could not tell from that. Did she know how close she was to death?

The vampire was very glad he had just eaten, otherwise her delicious aroma would have been too much for him. Even now she called to him, begging him to taste.

"You look startled, Miss. Can I accompany you somewhere?"

The man before her drew her in, he made her want to go to him, but after the experience she'd just had, she was done being escorted anywhere.  
>"Thank you, but that will not be necessary." And before he could respond, she spun on her heel and headed quickly down the hall.<p>

Isabella stared at her hand; she expected to see it throb since the pain was so intense. It was visibly swollen and red. She walked to the sink and turned on the cold water, wincing as she stuck her hand in the stream. The icy liquid bit at her skin, causing a shooting pain that then faded back into the throbbing sensation. The pain dissipated slowly, and once it was bearable again, she pulled her hand out and wrapped the hand towel around her fist.

She sat down on her bed and cradled her hand in her lap. Her day had been something out of one of her novels. When she left home, she had wanted excitement, but prowling men and fist fights had not been on the top of her list.

A soft knock on her door startled her, and she quickly unwrapped her fist, clenching and releasing her fingers, wondering if she would be able to throw another punch if it was the same man on the other side of the door. The shooting pain that spread right up her arm told her it was unlikely.

Cautiously, she approached the door, like it might fly open to reveal a sinister creature. Isabella shook her head, chiding herself for such silly thoughts. The man had not seen which room she was in, she was safe.

Pulling open the door, Isabella was surprised to see two men on the other side.

"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

"Yes, miss," one of them answered, producing a photo from his jacket and holding it up for her. "Do you know this man?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Isabella inquired, trying to keep her voice steady.

"I'm afraid so. This man is missing."

Isabella paled. The face in the picture was the man she had punched not two hours earlier.

"Missing?"

The second man cleared his throat. "Would you mind telling us what happened to your hand there, Miss?"

**E/N- Thanks for reading…and totally off topic, who else is stoked for the Hunger Games movie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you again to all that reviewed. **

**A huge thanks to Acrosstheskyinstars and to Celesticbliss for creating the wonderful banner that has inspired this "one shot" to epic proportions. **

Chapter 2

Isabella had told the inspectors the truth. They had looked at her skeptically when she had said she punched the man, but her hand held the proof of her words. They had told her they would be back to do some follow up after speaking with some other passengers. Isabella had felt relieved to see them go.

No sooner had she closed her compartment door than another knock sounded. Opening the door, and expecting the inspectors again, Isabella was shocked to discover the tall copper-haired man on the other side.

"May I come in?" he asked in a hurried voice.

"I should think not. How dare you ask me something so improper?"

"Please," he pleaded. "I need to speak to you in private."

"I have had a long day, and there will be no more impromptu visitors at my door. Please leave," she stated firmly.

"I saw you strike that man," he said, his eyes bearing down on her.

"Yes, and I just told the inspectors what happened."

"They think you killed him."

A gasp escaped Isabella, and she felt a fury build inside her like a runaway fire. She reached her hand out, connecting her palm with the side of his face.

The vampire would have smiled if it hadn't been for the look of agony displayed across her features. He didn't want to cause her pain, even if he desired to drink her dry. It wasn't in his nature to toy with his food. He'd always been one to snap a neck before he began to drink. To him it was the right thing to do.

Seeing his chance, he took a step through the door and gripped her by the wrist. "Let me see that, it might be broken."

"Are you a doctor?" she asked. She was still hesitant but the pain was where her focus was.

"No." He smiled and shook his head. A vampire doctor, now that would be a sight to see. "But I am very good with my hands."

He slowly ran his hands down, letting his thumb explore and search for a break or fracture. He could feel the girl watching him intently; her heartbeat filled his ears. It was the moment he had been waiting for. To be alone with her.

A quick movement would be all it took; he could have her, her blood. It would slide down his throat and satisfy him like he hadn't been in years. He could already taste her.

"Your hands are cold," she said, snapping his attention up to her.

"Sorry," he replied, pulling his hands back.

"They felt good," she assured him, and then blushed at the presumptuousness of the statement. "On my injury."

He took her hand in his again and held it, knowing his cooler skin would help the swelling; it was so small in his larger ones. The girl herself was slight, but with her hands in his, it was so much more obvious. Her face was heart-shaped and her features dainty; it made it hard to believe she was the key to the vampire race's freedom. How could he kill such an important asset?

"I am sorry I hit you," she said softly but with great emotion.

The vampire was very sure she was. It would have been just as soft for her to slap a brick wall. "I am sorry I barged in on you." He remembered why he had come. "But what I told you is true, Miss. They think you killed that man, and if you do not find a way off this train, they will hang you for it."

"Swan, Isabella Swan."

"What?"

"My name. Since you came to warn me and tell me this, it seems that you should know my name."

"Did you not hear what I said?" the vampire asked, clearly confused by her insertion of formalities.

"What is your name?"

The vampire looked at her and sighed. She was unique in more than one way, it seemed. "Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, why would they hang me? I didn't kill him, but if he is dead, then I certainly do not mourn the loss."

"Did they not tell you who he was?" Edward asked.

"No," Isabella said, the confusion spreading through her.

"That man was the Senator of Washington."

Isabella's lips parted and she shook her head in disbelief. He had been so atrocious to her, how could have he been a man of such high standing?

"How do you know all this?"

"I overheard them talking," Edward replied. They had left quickly down the hall but Edward had heard every word they whispered to each other even from three cars away. They thought Isabella was hiding something, and they were going to prove her guilty before they arrived at the next station.

Isabella let the information penetrate her. It all seemed unreal, she had barely been away from home for a day and already she was in trouble. Surely her father would be devastated to know what kind of danger she had found herself in. He had always tried to protect her, and one day out on her own and she was ready to be hanged.

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled out onto her cheeks.

There was no blood in tears, and yet Edward felt himself pull back like her leaking lids would summon him to finish her off. He told himself her emotional outburst would make her scent stronger and he would be more likely to kill her.

The truth was he had no idea what to do with a crying woman.

When he had been changed, Edward had been a mere seventeen years old; he hadn't dealt much with weeping women. Even if he had, his experience had been fogged by the transformation as well as the many decades that had passed. He was not the kind of predator that would have chased down many women to begin with, but when he had, they were dead long before they saw him, thus giving them no reason to cry.

Edward watched, fascinated, as the small drop of liquid pooled in her eye and then ran toward the outside before cascading out and sliding down her cheek. It was strangely drawing to him even though it reminded him of things he would never do again. Did he miss crying? If you'd asked him before this moment he would have thought the question absurd, but now he wondered how it felt. He'd had venom pool in his mouth before, but never enough to spill out, not like tears. There was no control over them. He had perfect control over his body.

Except for his hunger.

Ironically, the woman that was the answer to that was sitting in front of him, tempting him. If he were able to resist her, he could resist anything. He felt the venom drain down his throat, he didn't need to swallow it like he did blood, it seemed to have a life of its own, travelling around his body like a passenger, going where it was needed to keep his body strong and healthy.

He watched Isabella until her tears began to dry. A vampire was ill-equipped for comforting, so he offered none. All he knew was he needed this woman to live, or else his kind was destined to remain on the outskirts for decades more. So while she was the one that sat there needing comfort, she was providing it to him. Every moment he resisted was a win for not only himself but his entire race.

"I'm sorry." Isabella sniffed. "You must think me a simpering fool. I should have never struck that man, then they wouldn't have had any proof against me."

"I do not think you a fool, Miss Swan. In fact I believe you to be a very resourceful woman to have lived until now."

Isabella looked up at him, and he had indeed said too much, but it had stopped the girl from crying and instead she fixed her stare on him.

"How do you mean, Mr. Cullen?"

When he provided no answer, Isabella excused herself, going to her sink and checking her reflection in the mirror. Edward pretended to keep his gaze down but his peripheral was so great he could see every move she made without having to turn his head or shift his eyes once.

A small movement caught his attention. She shifted her eyes in the mirror and looked at him. Her face was covered in an expression he had never seen on a human before. He had made people laugh, scream, shake, but never had he seen such a look of calm over a person's face in his presence. Even though his appearance and scent were designed to draw in his prey, they still always had the same look in their eye, one of foreboding. They knew their impending doom even if they didn't understand it completely.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Edward's head snapped up and he met her gaze, a thousand times more potent while he looked at it. For once he did not feel like the lion; instead he felt like the lamb, locked in the gaze of his better and unable to move from it.

He found himself at her side quicker than he should have been in a human's presence. It was dangerous to let them know about his kind, but if she were to find out, the men in the hoods would come and take her. They would lock her away and she would no longer see the light of day. They would stick her with needles each month and then leave her with barely enough food and water to keep her strength. The thought sickened him; he could not believe he had been the one to suggest it.

It had seemed safer, to keep the sacrifice available to them and contained. Edward had thought it meant her safety for longer but now he knew it was right his idea had been dismissed. Keeping her away from the coven ensured they did not go mad and go to her.

Isabella gasped. Mr. Cullen had appeared before her without ever having seemingly stood up. His body was close to hers, closer than propriety would have deemed allowable. When the Senator had been this close to her, she had felt disgust. What burned in her chest now was an altogether different feeling. She had considered herself a lady, but now she felt a woman, sensual and seductive.

"How did you…?" she asked, her voice husky.

"Miss Swan, we need to get you off this train, will you trust me?"

Isabella had no reason to trust the man before her. She did not know him or his family. They hadn't exchanged information about themselves and yet she found herself agreeing immediately. If there was to be something that would end her life, she was certain she would rather it be the bronze-haired gentleman over hanging in the town square.

The woman was beginning to infuriate Edward. She had asked him to wait in the hall as she freshened up; he had gotten her to reluctantly agree her room was not a safe place to stay. He thought his warning should have heeded haste in the young woman. She needed to be unavailable as much as possible to the detectives until they decided what they were going to do. He could just cradle her in his arms and jump from the train but he still had a chance to keep his secret from her, and he was going to try and continue it. He had no idea when it happened but he was adamantly fighting for Isabella to live a free life.

When she reopened the room, her scent wafted out at him. She had masked her odor with a perfume that somehow enhanced the smell of her blood to him. Edward took the small case she had in her hand and offered her his arm.

"You are sure we are coming back for the rest of my things? If not, there are a few things I can't bear to part with."

"Of course," Edward lied. He did not know if they would be able to return to her room but it needed to look like she had not planned on leaving. Even the small case of things he had allowed her to bring was more than he had wanted. If the detectives searched the room, he wanted them to think she was still staying there.

Isabella had thought she had been staying in the nicest compartment until she saw Edward Cullen's room. His was double the size of hers and had a separate room from the bedroom entirely for sitting. It was lavish to the point of making Isabella feel uncomfortable with her own station. Her father was not a wealthy man but they lived comfortably. Or so she had thought until she boarded this train. There were many above her in the world, it seemed.

She watched Edward in his room; he seemed uncomfortable to have her there even though he had been the one that insisted she stay. Of course she would return to her own room to sleep, but the detectives surely wouldn't bother her in the middle of the night.

Once she was sure Edward was busy attending to his own things, Isabella turned and found herself studying the room again. A draft of air rushed over the back of her neck and it made her shiver. The cool air should have chilled her, but instead it warmed her, deep down in her belly.

Unable to help himself, Edward had rushed to be near Isabella. When she had seen him seemingly distracted, she had turned from him and he had taken the opportunity to watch her. As far as human standards went, the girl was much too slender. Her hips were not shaped optimally for birthing children, but that was of no concern to the vampire who could not seed a child. All he knew was she held the scent more satisfying than a hundred others.

But beyond to the blood she carried, her packaging was also appealing to the vampire. She was dainty but not dim-witted, as some women of the day were, doing what was expected of them. He knew enough to know an eternity of a woman with no mind of her own would be dreadful. Of course Isabella would not live an eternity, but with his help she would live a full lifetime.

He had been unable to resist her scent, and he ran his nose just a hair away from her neck as he sniffed up the line of it. The resulting shiver had made him take a step back again.

"You may take the bed in there, I will sleep on the chesterfield," he said.

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Edward."

"Pardon me?"

"If you are going to spend the night in my room, I insist you call me Edward."

"That is just the thing. I do not intend to stay in your room all night, _Mr. Cullen._" Her face contorted as her anger grew.

"Miss Swan…Isabella, if I may?"

"You may not," she responded succinctly.

Edward felt his face change right before her eyes. His features were still handsome but they became harsh, like the deadly weapon inside was no longer sheathed by his beauty and his true self was displayed.

"Miss Swan, I thought we agreed for your safety, you would stay here." His voice was insistent and it fueled Isabella's annoyance further.

"What kind of woman do you take me for, Mr. Cullen?"

"A smart one," he replied.

Isabella opened her mouth, and then closed it again before stomping over to the small table and sitting down in a huff.

At first, Edward had thought he was keeping Isabella on the train because she couldn't know his secret. Jumping off the train was out, but he knew even then he could fool her into thinking their escape was well planned and just a little lucky. He toyed with the idea that being alone with her, off the train, would also be too dangerous. After all, he did not want to kill her against his own better judgment.

But as he gazed at the pretty, young brunette in his room, he realized he was keeping her with him for an entirely different reason.

**E/N- Who saw the Hunger Games? I thought it was really good. Too much use of the shaky cam but overall a well done adaptation. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks again to my amazingly talented Beta Acrosstheskyinstars, make sure you check out her stories. This story is written for the equally amazing Celesticbliss and her wonderful banner she created. Check out her story as well, or hit two birds with one stone and read the fic the two of them write together. Stranger in the Elevator.**

Chapter 3

There were certain advantages Edward enjoyed as a vampire. He didn't need to sleep, his reflexes were faster than any human, and on top of those qualities all vampires possessed, he could also hear the thoughts of those around him.

After a decade of going nearly insane from the constant bombardment of voices, he had learned to turn it down. He couldn't stop the internal dialogue from those around him but he could push it to the back of his brain, filing the information for later. When he heard the detectives talking about Isabella as they left her room, he had also been privy to their thoughts. They hadn't mentioned their suspicion of the girl but it was prevalent in both their minds.

There were so many things he was monitoring that it was only now, as he watched the young woman sleep, he realized he had yet to hear a thought from her. He wondered if he had gotten so good at tuning out thoughts he was finally able to shut one out. Staring at her, he tried to open the part of his brain that allowed the voices into his mainstream thoughts.

The dull noises from the compartments around him suddenly blared through his head as if they were screaming. The dreams from one were bizarre – to say the least – but as he sorted through the noise, he found himself unable to find any of Isabella's thoughts. Had he not been able to hear her heartbeat, he would have wondered if she was still alive.

Edward narrowed his eyes and moved a bit closer to her, but as soon as he approached the bed, she shifted; he sucked in a breath and froze. The scent of her was deep in his lungs now and it made his throat burn. She settled back down quickly and Edward took leave of her, untrusting of his own intentions of being in the bedroom with her.

Edward lowered himself to the chesterfield in the main room of his compartment. He didn't need to sit, he was perfectly comfortable standing; it made no difference to him. In fact he could have balanced on two fingers with his legs in the air all night and it would have been the same. But even though he didn't need to sit, Edward was practicing his human behaviors. If he and others of his kind were to blend in, they would have to learn to act more like the general populace.

The image of Isabella stayed burned into his eyes. No matter where in his room he looked, he could see her soft pink flesh. When he went into the bedroom, he hadn't taken notice of how the front lace of her nightgown had come undone and the small bone of her clavicle was highlighted by the small beam of light the moon cast through the curtain on the window. But now that he was exploring the depths of what he had experienced, he wondered how he had noticed anything else.

She was flushed, just a hint of a shade of difference, the human eye was unlikely to notice but his heightened senses had. She had a small freckle under her chin, and with her eyes closed, Edward could see her lashes were thick and long. The images of Isabella moving through his mind stirred something in Edward he didn't know. Was this attraction? He had heard enough thoughts about it to know his fascination with her naked flesh was what usually followed fancy.

"Her blood," Edward said to himself in a voice so quiet it was intended for his own ears. It was the only explanation. Vampires were not attracted to humans, they were food. The reason he was focus on her skin is because it was what was in the way of her delectable blood.

What he couldn't explain was how he didn't feel like rushing back into the bedroom to feed from her.

No, he was much more interested on what the rest of her nightgown was hiding.

The night passed quickly into day and Edward scarcely moved a muscle. He did not trust his sense of control. There was no way of telling for sure if the attraction he felt for her was just his body's way of tricking him into getting close to her so he would be overcome and feed from her. To find himself afraid of a simple human girl was so preposterous an idea it would have never occurred to him there were other things to be afraid of than strength and power.

Isabella lay awake in the bed wondering what she was supposed to do now. She did not know if Mr. Cullen had risen for the morning already and she didn't want to disturb him if he was still resting. The fact he might be in any various state of undress was causing her discomfort. It wasn't something she would have put much thought in usually, but after the cornucopia of wanton dreams that had passed through her mind the night before, she felt a little flushed at the idea of being in the same room as Mr. Cullen without all of their clothes in place—and perhaps a chaperone.

She let out a long breath, and was surprised when she was greeted by Edward's voice. "Good morning, Miss Swan."

The door was still shut and she wondered just how he had known she was awake. "Good morning, Mr. Cullen. I will be out momentarily."

Pushing back the covers, Isabella felt the cool morning air contract her skin. She grabbed at the laces that had come undone in the night and tied them tight. She retrieved her dress from the closet where she had hung it the previous night, and quickly changed into it; her nerves were getting the better of her while being undressed with a man in the other room.

She wondered if it was lower class to be wearing the same dress two days in a row. Surely women in Mr. Cullen's station would have a different garment each day to wear. She had another option in her room but Edward had not let her bring it, claiming it would raise suspicion.

Isabella looked around the room, seeking but not finding a mirror. She twisted her hair the best she could, pinning it with the pins she left on the nightstand the previous evening. Without a mirror and some water, she would likely look a mess, but at least she would be proper.

The thought passed through her head of staying in the room all day. Her dreams had been erotic and not at all what she was used to. It left her feeling shaken and vulnerable, two things she was not used to. The door challenged her, taunting her to open it and face what was on the other side. She took a step toward it and placed her hand on the handle when she heard a knock at the exterior door.

Edward glanced at the bedroom door, making sure Isabella was not coming out. When he heard her move away, he went to answer the knock.

"Yes, hello," he said calmly as he greeted his guest. He recognized the detectives instantly.

"Mr. Cullen?" the one detective asked, looking down at his passenger manifest.

"Yes."

The detective glanced up from the clipboard and smiled at Edward, presenting his badge for him to see.

"We are looking for a passenger that seems to have gone missing. A Miss Swan."

Edward furrowed his brow. "Did you not come by these doors yesterday asking about another missing passenger? Is it the habit of this rail line to lose their passengers?"

The detectives bristled, looking at each other for guidance. "Of course not, Mr. Cullen. We believe the woman was involved in the other missing passenger's disappearance. We fear she has escaped, so if you have seen her…"

Edward laughed boisterously, causing the detective to sober. "You think a woman escaped a moving train? Pray tell, did you check the side of the tracks? Because if a woman jumped from the train at this speed, she would most definitely still be there, feeding the worms."

The detective cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at Edward's taunting. "We think someone may be harboring her. Of course she did not jump from the train," he replied, although his voice was not as sure as he intended, which Edward could devise from his thoughts.

It didn't take Edward long to find out that, although annoyed at him, the detectives did not suspect him. He asked for Miss Swan's description and then told him he would contact them if he saw her, ending the conversation politely but firmly.

When Isabella heard the door close, she came out of the bedroom. "They knew I wasn't in my room. Now I appear guilty. Why did I let you talk me into staying here? It didn't make me safe, I'm in twice the trouble now."

"Trust me, Miss Swan, I don't want them to hang you anymore than you do."

"Trust you?" Isabella spat. "You've been nothing but trouble since I met you. Who are you and why are you concerned for me at all?"

"Your life means a great deal to me Isa…Miss Swan."

Isabella's eyes went wide as all of the stories she read came flooding through her mind, women being sold as slaves, kidnappings, arranged marriages.

"And why exactly is that?" she asked as she started creeping slowly backwards toward the door.

"I…I can't tell you."

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "And I suppose you can't tell me why I nearly broke my hand slapping you?"

She was almost at the door – she could turn and run – and from where he was standing she would be able to get out before he got to her. Of course she had no idea of his speed until she tried to execute her plan.

Her hand hadn't even touched the knob before she was being pulled back. A scream could not even escape her lips before they were covered by a cool hand. She thrashed and kicked but it was all for not, her captor had her firmly in his arms and there was no escape.

"Stop fighting," he said which only caused her to kick harder. "If I had wanted to hurt you, wouldn't I have done it by now?" Her kicking slowed as she thought about this. It's true that she had been in bed and available to him to do harm, and he had not. "I want to help you, but you cannot scream when I let go of you. If you do, the detectives will come back and you will be arrested. They are only two doors down from here."

Isabella stopped kicking. She wasn't done fighting yet but she was very aware by the lack of exertion in Edward's voice she wasn't going to win by strength. A quick nod and she was released. She spun to face him again.

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"The detectives? How do you know where they are?" Her eyes blazed fierce.

"They are going door to door, the only left a moment ago, they can't be far," Edward replied, almost amused.

"How come you are so strong?"

"I carry a lot of lumber for my father's company," Edward lied easily.

"How did you get to me so fast?"

"I was anxious that you might expose yourself to the detectives. I moved quickly to stop you."

Isabella had been sure there was no way he could have made it, but she questioned herself. He had obviously made it; had she misjudged the distance? She peered up at Edward, and while it wasn't the first time she had looked at him, it was the first time she took notice of his eyes.

"Your eyes," she said, causing him to turn.

There were a lot of things people would do in the presence of a vampire and never even notice. Their demeanor would change, become less sure. The detectives had wanted to ask Edward more questions but their sense of survival had convinced them to leave instead. Most people tended to give his kind a wide berth, choosing an alternate path to walk instead of close to them. But there was one thing people never did, and that was look a vampire in the eye. It was why he was able to walk among the humans undetected. If someone was studying him, all he would have to do was meet their gaze and they would glance away uneasily. They never gazed long enough to notice, at least not until now.

"Why are they red?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Happy Easter! Hope everyone is having a great weekend.  
>Thanks to Acrosstheskyinstars who is just the best beta around and to Celesticbliss, this is for you babe!<strong>

Chapter 4

Isabella wondered if she was dreaming. The train chugged along, lulling her body to the point where she could believe this was all a dream and she was, instead, at home tucked in her bed with her father in the next room. In fact it was the only explanation that made sense.

Mr. Cullen—Edward—sat across from her and studied her. The man was obviously far more dangerous than she had originally thought. His claims, they were ridiculous.

"So you are trying to tell me that my blood is essential to your survival, and not just yours, but a large group of you?"

"Yes."

"How would I never have heard of this?" she asked, still doubtful.

There had been a moment when she had almost believed him. He was so sincere sounding but what he was saying was impossible.

"Why me? Why would my blood cure anything?"

Mr. Cullen paced back and forth while she spoke; as Isabella watched him, she didn't think it looked natural. He was doing it because he thought he should. That realization only baffled her further.

"It could have been anyone but it needed to be the same person every time. It's why we used a baby."

Isabella could remember all the times her father had taken her blood. She had never thought much about the act itself but she always noticed her father's hands shook as he withdrew the blood. Having never been fond of the sight of blood herself, she had just assumed it was hereditary and her father shared the same affliction. Now that she had this piece of information, something wasn't adding up.

"This disease…you take me blood and inject it? And it makes you better?"

"Yes," he replied.

"So you take a vial of my blood every month and it helps that many people?" she asked, still trying to understand.

"Please trust me when I say a little goes a long way."

"Why wouldn't my father tell me? It's an incredible, noble thing to do, why wouldn't he want me to know what it was for?"

"I do not know your father, but I would assume he wouldn't want to trouble you further with it."

Isabella sighed, her mind still running in circles. She felt like she had a puzzle lain out before her and she was staring at the missing piece but she couldn't see what went there.

"What happens when he runs out?"

Edward's head snapped up. "What do you mean 'runs out'?"

"He only took eight vials before I left, and I will be gone for twelve months."

"What!" Edward was furious, he couldn't contain the growl that ripped through his chest and caused Isabella to flinch. It was astounding she hadn't fled from such a noise but he was beyond done expecting the expected from her.

If Mr. Swan handed a month-old vial of blood to his master, that would be the end. The blood had to be fresh, the scent potent. Edward looked at Isabella and knew she would be devastated to learn the truth; that her blood was not to cure a disease but to help vampires move among the living.

"You have to go home."

"I beg your pardon?" Isabella protested, "I have never stepped so much as a foot off my father's property until now. Now that I know my blood is important I will return home in eight months instead of twelve, so that no one suffers because of me, but I am taking my trip, Mr. Cullen."

"You must return home. Your blood will be no good in storage," Edward insisted.

"Then I can take a vial myself and send it," she offered, not backing down.

"Isabella, if even one vial were to be late…someone would die."

Edward watched as Isabella's face changed. She was bright; he didn't need to be able to hear her thoughts to know that. He could see she was working things out in her head and there was no way of knowing for sure just what conclusion she would come to.

"By someone, do you mean my father?" Her voice was quiet but sure. Edward nodded solemnly. A fire built behind her eyes. "You keep asking me to trust you, Mr. Cullen, but for that to happen you need to stop telling me these half-truths. If my father could be killed over something as small as a vial of blood for an experiment, then I'm certain my donation is not or has never been voluntary. Has it?" She was yelling by the time she had finished.

"Please be quiet, Miss Swan," Edward insisted, but it was too late. The detectives had heard them and were on their way back.

"I will…" Edward had her mouth covered with his hand before she could finish.

"The detectives are on their way. We need to get off this train now. I know I have no right to ask again, but will you trust me, Miss Swan?"

Isabella glared at him and he released her mouth. The knock on the door followed by the detectives' voices asking them to open up made her answer quickly.

"This is the last time, but unless there are real answers forthcoming, this is the end of our relationship, Mr. Cullen."

Edward nodded and scooped Isabella up into his arms. A small shriek was enough to cause the detectives to bang on the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a hurried but hushed voice.

Edward kept her in his arms, moving to the bedroom and waiting for the moment. It took the detectives only a minute to break down the door, and as soon as it was opened, Edward whispered, "Close your eyes."

Isabella squeezed them shut without a second thought. She was in the arms of a crazy man, but he had been able to get her out of harm's way thus far, so she hoped he had another miracle up his sleeve.

She didn't feel anything but the breeze on her hair and then the chilly morning air until the leap. She opened her eyes and screamed into Mr. Cullen's hand terrified as both their bodies hit the ground on the side of the track. She expected pain, and there was some, but it seemed as though her body was protected from the ground, never quite hitting it.

Everything happened so fast. When their bodies came to rest, she expected to see the train long gone, but it was still chugging by. She didn't move until the last car had passed and then she looked down at the insane man that had just flung them off the train. When she saw he was alive, she was infuriated.

"What on earth are you thinking? All my things are on that train. You could have killed us both," she huffed.

"Come on. It won't take long for them to find we are not still passengers. We need to be far away from here before they do. Are you all right to walk?"

"Of course," Isabella stated angrily.

Edward smirked. "Then would you kindly get off me so we can be on our way?"

Edward's throat was burning and he could barely stand the closeness of her on top of him, but at the same time he couldn't stand the thought of her moving. She huffed and pushed herself to the side, getting up and brushing off her skirt. He saw her checking her body for cuts, but he knew there were none to be found. He made absolutely sure her body never touched the rocks; one tiny cut could have meant the end of her.

He could smell the tears well up in her eyes before he saw them. She kept her face turned away from him, looking wistfully at the train. While he didn't have a lot of memories of his human life, he could appreciate the feeling of being ripped away from everything you knew. Isabella had chosen to take a train but she hadn't chosen to be uprooted and her life tested at every turn.

"Isa…Miss Swan," he started. He reached out a hand, and as it brushed along the side of her arm, she flinched and he pulled it back.

Taking a deep breath, she turned and face him, he could see the stains along her cheek but her face was hardened; whatever sadness was there moments ago had been replaced by resolve.

"I'm not going to be hard to find if I go home. They know who I am and they will have no problem finding me." It wasn't a question, so Edward didn't answer. "But if I don't go home, my father is as good as dead, you say. Yet if I go home, I will be arrested and then I will not be able to produce the vials of blood and my father is again doomed. So tell me, Mr. Cullen. What good did jumping off a train do me?"

Edward had eaten people, in fact to say he had eaten thousands of people would probably be a hard truth, but he had never until this moment saw the result of what his actions caused. He had never attended the funeral of a person who couldn't be found or watched as the families of the men or women he killed grieved. He was not so blind to think it didn't happen, but even if he had heard the thoughts, he'd never witnessed the feelings behind it. His kind had come into this young girl's life and destroyed it.

He knew the consequences of the experiment. He pictured a young girl being raised in the woods, happy with her family around, playing and growing. There was not much thought of her becoming a woman, needing to venture off, perhaps finding a mate and producing her own family. She would be the most desired and yet the most protected by his species. Perhaps one would falter but it would be at great cost. It was why he was sent out first, he was the weakest; the one they thought, _if he could handle it, any of us could. _

"Would you rather I left you on the train so they could hang you."

"Yes," she replied, and Edward looked at her incredulously. "Perhaps if I was dead, my father would be safe. Getting off that train was a death sentence for my father."

"If you die, your father will perish as well."

Isabella rushed to him, slamming her small fragile fists against his chest. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

All Isabella could feel were the pain and the heartache of the situation boiling up in her belly. She wailed on the man in front of her. Each time she connected with his hard chest, she felt pain; the pain fueled her and she hit faster and harder. He grabbed her wrists, and try as she might, she could not budge in his hold.

"Why?" she sobbed again. She felt her body release and she was like a rag doll falling toward the ground but never hitting it. Edward caught her again and cradled her to him as she continued to cry until the bindings of her clothing were too much and she fainted.

When she opened her eyes, she found the sky dark above her. Lifting her head, she looked around and could see she was alone.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked in a quiet voice.

There was no answer as she shifted from her makeshift bed. When she stood up from it, she could see she had been lying on a pile of leaves, creating a soft, comfortable bed. She stared at it, wondering how he had done that with her in his arms.

She wandered around the small treed area, keeping her eyes on the bed, making sure she didn't get lost. They were deep in the woods; she could no longer see the tracks. In fact all she could see was trees.

"Mr. Cullen? Edward?" she cried out again, panic starting to infuse in her voice.

Surely he had not brought her out all this way to leave her for dead. He had made it clear her blood was much too important to let her die.

"Miss Swan." Isabella jumped and turned, finding him standing right behind her. "You are awake, I expected you to sleep through the night."

"Where were you?"

"There is a town just a few miles that way," he said pointing off to his right. "We should rest here the night and make our way tomorrow."

"And then what? We need a solution for my father. I'm not going to let you kill him. Will you take me to them?"

"Take you to whom?" Edward asked.

"The other men like you. The ones with the red eyes."

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"They will kill you."

"Why would they do that? I thought you said they need my blood."

Edward sighed and looked at her. "They do, but they may not be able to control themselves enough not to tear you apart to get it."

Isabella took a step back. "What are you?"

"It isn't important."

"Pardon my language, but the hell it isn't. You just told me others with your affliction would tear me apart for my blood, as you yourself lead me alone into the woods. So if they would do it, why wouldn't you?"

Edward had no answer for her, he stared at her chest rising and lowering with her breath. He could hear her heartbeat and her blood singing for him, but as he looked up to her eyes, he could see something else.

Life.

It had been so long since he had really looked at it. It was beautiful. And before he knew what he was doing, he had the young girl in his arms and his lips were upon hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Happy Sunday! Thanks to everyone who is reading and a big kiss to those reviewing. Big hugs to my beta Acrosstheskyinstars and to Celsticbliss for making the beautiful banner that has inspired this tale. **

Chapter 5

The moment his cold lips touched hers, Isabella felt a fire grow in her belly. It sparked and spread, threatening to consume her entire being. His arms were wrapped around her so tightly it pulled her very breath from her. She found herself up on her tip-toes as his mouth crushed to hers.

It was not new information Mr. Cullen was very strong, and she had wondered if she would have been able to break free when she was in need of breath. She had not expected to be able to push him away when she placed her hand against his chest, but in fact it took very little for her to break away from him.

"What are you doing?" she cried out in horror.

Edward, as she had now given herself permission to call him since his actions had pulled down the cloak of manners and civility, was staring back at her with as much shock on his face as she displayed. It almost looked like he hadn't meant to kiss her at all, but that was absurd. She felt all the proof she needed that he had desired the kiss when he held her so tightly to him. Even a pair of trousers and a couple layers of skirting couldn't hide his intentions.

"Was this your master plan all along? To get me into the woods and to…to…wilt my flower?" Her father had taught her the things she needed to know, but because he had never been comfortable with womanly things, Isabella found herself also shy to speak of such things.

If it was possible, Edward looked even more horrified, which made Isabella furious. She was a prize, a young and educated woman, and while she may not have been worldly yet, she would make a fine wife. There was no denying, that only moments ago, he had wanted wifely things from her, and now he was staring at her like she was insane for thinking he would touch her.

"Was that your way of distracting me from my question? And now you stand here looking sick for having touched me. Well Ed…Mr. Cullen, I suggest you get me to the nearest town, without manhandling me, and then go find another young woman to harass. I have had enough."

She would have looked cute with her arms crossed had it not been for the anger that brewed behind her eyes. Edward could see she was not petulant but indeed incredibly upset. He had muddled up immensely and was unsure of how he was going to fix it.

He started by exchanging the shocked look on his face for a remorseful one. Isabella had every right to be shocked by his actions but she couldn't possibly be any more shocked than him. He had lived his entire existence immune to the charm of the fairer sex. There were many of his kind that used their wiles to attract him to no avail, but now there stood this human woman whose whole life time had been a mere blink of an eye to Edward, and she had somehow seduced him into kissing her.

"I'm not going to rip you apart," he said, answering her earlier question. "But I'm afraid that your blood does seem to do weird things to me."

"But you haven't had any. Your treatment, that is," she replied. "How could it be affecting you now?"

He could see she was skeptical of his claim; her heart still beat quickly as she assessed him. It was clear she meant what she said. If Edward didn't find a way to earn her trust, she was likely to leave him as soon as they reached town, and then how would he protect her?

"I can smell it," he said, not knowing if the idea was smart.

"You cannot," Isabella dismissed haughtily.

"I can," he insisted. "I can hear it, too. When your heart beats...the sound of it as it moves through your body."

Edward had a few wiles of his own; as a vampire his voice could be incredibly seductive and he was almost ashamed of using it to his full advantage, but at this moment, he could convince himself it was for her safety. The way his voice caressed her was almost visual. As he spoke, her flesh tingled and small bumps broke out over her arms. Her breathing changed and her heart skipped a beat.

"How?" she asked, her voice a mere breath.

"I cannot tell you that. There are rules and you not knowing is part of what keeps you safe."

"What's the other part?"

"Me."

~~PB~~

She had acquiesced, but Isabella still kept her distance between them as they walked through the woods. Edward had tried to convince her to rest for the night, but after attacking her - her word, not his - she felt much safer being awake and on the move. What Edward didn't know was it wasn't the threat of him kissing her again she feared, but the idea she might enjoy it.

They had been silent for quite some time, just walking through the brush. Isabella felt her mind wandering. Edward was a good looking man and there was something in his voice that made her want to go to him, but it was that very same thing which made her want to stay away. The force both attracted and repelled ,and if you weren't firmly on the pole you wanted, then you were likely to get sucked in or spat out against your will.

As much as she forced herself to stay on the repel, she couldn't help but think of the kiss. His lips were hard and cold, not something she would have conjured up from a romance novel. His touch didn't make her melt...instead it did the opposite. Melting was becoming nothing, it was dissolving until there was nothing left. Even through her anger she had felt other things, womanly things. Her body awakened and it was like every cell in her body had been alive with energy. She was not a puddle, gooey and inept.

No, she felt…

"How do you know we are going the right way?" Isabella asked, forcing her mind away from her traitor thoughts.

Edward smiled. "I have a very good sense of direction."

"For someone who is using my blood as a cure, it seems to be doing a much better job in you than in me. Are you sure I am really what helps you?"

"Get down!"

Isabella felt herself pushed aside as Edward rushed by her, but her human sight did not see him move. The moment her knee scraped the rock, there was a loud growl and the sound of thunder. She looked up and was finally able to see what was going on.

Edward and another man, moving back and forth inhumanly fast.

The man would charge and Edward would block him; the sound of their bodies colliding was the thunder she had heard. Isabella stared, horrified, as the fight became more viscous.

The dark man looked at her and snarled.

He was not a human, whatever he was, he was a predator and she was his prey. She scrambled to her feet and started to run. Whatever that thing was, Edward was one, too. Too terrified to scream, she kept running, far away as she could from the fight. She ran until the growls and crashes were almost mute and then she threw herself down behind a large tree to catch her breath.

The cut on her knee was throbbing and she hiked her skirt up to get a better view. She winced as her fingers came down to touch it. It felt like she had run for hours and yet she could still hear the fighting.

She listened to the sounds, and then they were done. Cocking her head to the side, she strained harder to hear. A twig snapped near her and she jumped but then shook her head, there was no way they could have caught up to her.

A fierce growl.

A scream.

It moved too fast for her to follow but there were two of them. With a huge crash, a body fell at her feet with Edward crouched over him, and before she could scream again, Edward ripped his head clean off.

Edward had heard the other vampire's thoughts almost too late. It was if he hadn't been thinking anything and then Isabella's scent hit him. There had been no time to deflect her and head him off, and Edward knew too much of his secret was out of the bag.

He had tousled with the blonde vampire, and then tried to reason with him, but he was too far gone. The bloodlust had driven him to the brink. She was singing for him, too.

Driven by desperation and perhaps jealously, Edward had rushed the other vampire but he side stepped at the last moment and was off, chasing after Isabella. Leaping through the air, he had landed on the other vampire's body, and with Isabella watching just feet away, he tore the head clean off.

Her scream pierced his ears and he saw her body begin to slump. Edward caught her head before it hit the ground. The thump thump of her heartbeat was deafening to his ears. The excitement had caused her blood to rush through her body like a waterfall. She was potent and in very real danger.

Edward wanted her, everything in his body told him to take her, to feed from her until every last drop was gone. He gathered her into his arms and stood, his face coming in towards her neck. The skin pulsed like a beacon, guiding him too her sweet nectar.

Her lips parted as his reached her neck and she whispered, "Edward."

He brought his head back up but she was not awake. She was dreaming, about him, and there were no screams accompanying his name. How had this girl just watched him slaughter another of his kind and then whisper his name with such care?

With a great gentleness he placed her down before tending to the body on the ground. The venom was working quickly and the wounds repairing themselves. The arms of the body were reaching out, searching around the dirt for the head. Edward walked over and kicked the hand out of the way before picking up the head.

"What are you doing out? Aro said that I am alone to test," Edward said icily.

The eyes on the head narrowed; he was unable to speak, no longer being attached to his vocal cords, but Edward could hear his thoughts.

_The rest of us still must eat. The experiment has failed_. _I still want for their blood, it is worse than before._

"You imbecile. She is our sacrifice. You would have ruined us all, we would have had to start again."

The hand closed around Edward's ankle and he kicked it free again.

_How do you control yourself? Even now I want her. _

Edward looked back over at Isabella lying on the ground. "I don't know," he replied.

_She has seen too much…_

The blaze went up quickly and Edward closed himself off from the thoughts of the vampire as his life was truly extinguished. He did not relish in killing another of his kind but he knew the blonde vampire by reputation and he knew Isabella was not safe unless he was dead.

Isabella did not stir when he picked her up again. With her in a state of unconsciousness, it was easy to make quick time toward town.

~~PB~~

Charles Swan pulled out his time piece, looking at it and then snapping the cover closed before stuffing it into his pocket. He knew what time it was, he had checked it just a minute before, but nerves always got the best of him at these meetings. The hand he had deep in his pocket clutched the vial, like it could disappear at any moment.

The meetings were quick but not painless. The stress had taken a toll on the man, leaving him far more wrinkled than just time would have caused. He was not a vain man though and his only thought was the safety of his only child.

"Mr. Swan." The deep voice slithered over him, making him feel as though he were trapped in it, like a sticky vine that had wrapped itself around him.

Charles turned and fought not to recoil. Even after seventeen years, all Charles could see when he looked at the man was his cold expression as he had broken his wife's neck.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and extended the vial out to the monster. When it was not immediately taken, Charles began to shake.

"I do not smell her on you. Where is the girl?"

"At home," Charles lied.

"Do not try to deceive me. You know I am a man of little patience," the ashen man responded.

"Here is your blood, what does it matter where she is?" Charles asked, trying to be firm, but his voice quivered.

"Quite right," the man replied with a laugh but it soon fell and his next words were deadly calm. "Wherever she is, you'd better get her home. The blood is to be fresh, Mr. Swan."

Charles turned white. "Yes, sir," he answered.

The man in the robe turned and began walking. "And Mr. Swan, if you ever give me day old blood again, I will cut off your hand."

~~PB~~

When Isabella woke she thought her last two days had been nothing but a dream. Her covers were pulled up to her chin and her fluffy pillow cradled her head. With her eyes still closed, she stretched, but her arms did not fall off her simple single bed as they usually did, instead the bed seemed to stretch out forever with her.

When she opened her eyes, the ceiling was not her own. Glancing around, nothing was her own. It was not her room at home and not her bed, and certainly nothing she could ever afford on her own.

But it was something Edward could afford.

Images flashed through her mind as she remembered the previous day.

Edward moving so fast.

Edward growling like an animal.

Edward ripping off that other man's head.

Instead of fear, Isabella felt anger. She had been kept in the dark long enough. She peeled back the covers and found she was still in her dress. "Small mercies," she mumbled to herself.

The room was spacious but it was only one room, she was alone. Where had he gone? Isabella thought for a moment...should she run? He would no doubt come for her and he was obviously much faster and stronger than her. The direct approach would have to do.

"Mr. Cullen. We need to talk," she announced.

She was unsurprised when the next moment Edward stood in front of her.

"Yes," he concurred. "We do."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I thought there wouldn't be a chapter today but I forgot there was one with the Beta… so yay for surprise chapter on time! LOL**

**Thanks to Acrosstheyskyinstars for her amazing beta work. This is for CelesticBliss who created the wonderful banner for the story. **

Chapter 6

"What are you?" Isabella's tone had left no room for Edward to argue.

Edward took a step back, giving her space, although it was just for show; he knew he could be at her in an instant if he needed to be.

"I am a vampire."

Isabella studied him, seeming to decide whether or not to believe his words. "And the other? The one you killed in the woods?"

"Also a vampire," he answered steadily.

"What about all the people that have been using my blood?"

"Vampires."

Edward watched as she paced back over to the bed. She appeared to be calm on the outside but her heartbeat ran fast as she sat uneasily on the bed.

"Does my father know?"

Edward shook his head and moved to sit down in the chair across from the bed. There was no reason for him to do so other than to offer her a bit of comfort by not standing over her.

"I don't understand. Why would my father give my blood to these pe…vampires?"

Edward had imagined himself telling people he was a vampire. It was partly morbid curiosity and partly genuine desire to know how they would react, but no matter how many times he had run through the confrontation, this was not how he ever imagined anyone to react.

"Are you not frightened?" he asked.

"Mr. Cullen, make no mistake, I am terrified, but I have seen you move and I know that if you wanted me dead, I would be dead already. Right now I need to know just how much danger both my father and I are in. What is my blood used for?"

When the idea of a sacrifice had first come before him, Edward had been in favor of it. It gave him hope that he might gain the control he would need to be able to enjoy the company of people he didn't have to spend forever with. There were few other vampires he enjoyed the company of but he still wanted something different; he hoped to find it away from the coven. What he had hoped to find was not at all what he did, and it was in the last place he had expected.

This woman in front of him made him want to live. She made him want to experience things with her just so he could see them through her eyes, and now she was asking him to tell her why she had been chosen for the experiment.

_Horrible irony, _he thought. The very woman that gave him his freedom was the same he wanted to spend time with, but there was no way he could. She needed to return home to her father and keep presenting her blood to his master each month or both her and her father would perish.

Edward began to explain everything. Isabella was in terrible danger no matter what he chose to do, if she was informed then perhaps she would make the wisest choice and return home to relative safety.

Each month, each of the vampires in the coven would receive just a drop of her blood, which would be the only fresh human blood they would receive. All they were allowed to eat was the weeks-old dead provided for them. The taste was rancid, but after a time their bodies needed sustenance and they would drink, yearning for the sweet taste of the sacrifice's blood.

Edward remembered dropping it on his tongue and letting it rest there. His venom would make short work of it, taking it into his body, but the taste would linger, just for a little while. Sometimes they would try eating the rotting right after, hoping the taste would linger enough for them to finish their meals, but other times they would try taking the drop after, to clear the taste. No matter how they chose, they always wanted more.

It took years but one day fresher bodies were brought in, maybe only a week dead. The smell was better than the older ones but the blood was still off. And then about five years after that, they started bringing in fresh food; live people.

Edward tried to not pay attention to Isabella's look of disgust as he told her even then it was only her blood they wanted. They would eat when they had to but they would all be waiting, wanting for that tiny piece of her.

It had finally gotten to a point where they had control over their urges around the live humans, but as that increased their desire for her blood became insatiable. There were fights over the drops, friends attacking others for the sweet taste. It was then Edward had been called to the master of the council.

Edward had taken the captivity harder than the others. As long as they had their drop, they were satisfied, but Edward wanted freedom as much as he wanted his taste. He knew this was a means to an end and was why he was chosen to be the first to go out. There were risks involved; if he exposed himself to the humans, he would be killed.

"But you are telling me?" Isabella interrupted.

"So that you will return to your father and live your life out. As long as you stay there and bring the blood, you will be able to live a long, full life."

Isabella looked at Edward with confusion. He had told her some horrible things, about himself especially, and yet all she could see was the compassion and worry in his eyes.

"Why don't you want me?" she asked. Edward's eyes widened as her question stung him. "Like the others. Are you immune to my taste?"

"Isabella, there is nothing about you that any part of me is immune to."

Isabella flushed. "How am I to live my life knowing this?" Her question doubled in meaning.

The air around them crackled and Edward took a step closer. Isabella's dress felt tighter as her bosom rose and fell with her breath. He wasn't touching her and yet she could feel him on every surface of her body.

She knew once they reached home, she would never see him again. That should have made her glad, he was a creature of the night and she should be trembling, only it was not fear she was trembling with.

He took her hand and she tried to will it to stop shaking. Even when he brought it to his lips he never took his eyes off her. He had kissed her before but she hadn't been prepared for it, so when he dropped their hands and moved closer still, Isabella basked in the anticipation. This was going to be her true first kiss.

His lips weren't soft but they moved with such fluidity it felt as though they were. The way he moved them, slowly and sensually over Isabella's, made her flush. When he pulled back, Isabella's head was spinning.

Isabella had just willing kissed a vampire, which just went to prove you could never predict life. She giggled, a little delirious at the thought. Then an errant thought ran through her mind.

"How does one become like you?"

Although Edward had not kissed much in his life, he knew certain aspects of his vampire self was made to lure the opposite sex, but he didn't think his kissing would be enough for her to want to change herself.

Horrified, he spat out, "What?"

"Well, were you human? How did you become a vampire? Were you born that way?"

Edward laughed from his own confusion, she was asking about him, not about herself.

"Yes, I was once human. The master of our coven has a special gift. He can see memories and thoughts when he touches a person. I was meant to be his dinner but when he touched me, he saw that I could have a great gift as well. So instead he turned me."

"And did you?" she asked. "Have a gift?"

Edward nodded. "I can hear the thoughts of those around me." Isabella flushed in embarrassment. "Don't fear, Miss Swan. Yours are safe from me."

"They are? How?"

"That is the mystery. Perhaps you have a special gift as well."

"But I'm only human," she retorted.

Edward nodded. "You are human, and I need to get you home to your father. Would you like to clean up before we go?"

She looked taken back from the quick change in conversation, but she nodded and Edward left.

Edward needed the escape, never had he been so drawn to anyone in his life. But she was right, she was human, and what could a vampire do with a human? It wasn't like he could marry her, sure he could forge the documents but he couldn't settle down anywhere. He would have to move every five years or so as to not raise suspicion. That was no kind of life for a woman like Isabella. Besides, she needed to stay in her home and provide blood, and there was no way his master would allow him to stay with her there. He was part of the council but trust only ran so deep. No one would believe he would have the control needed to stay by her side forever and not drain her. But looking at her, he knew he did. She was all he would ever want.

When Isabella emerged from the room she had freshened up but her mood was low. She didn't know when it happened exactly, but somewhere between the train and the hotel, Isabella had fallen for the handsome vampire, and like the ill-fated love of Romeo and Juliet, it was not to be.

He offered her his arm and she took it. They strolled out onto the street like a young couple should, but they both knew this was only pretend.

"How much time do we have?" Isabella asked.

"You have a month before the next vial is to be delivered. But I suggest we get you home much sooner than that," he replied.

"Could we perhaps wait just a few days?" Edward looked at her, unsure. "It will be my last and only chance to see outside of my home. If I am to be prisoner there for the rest of my life, should I not have one last chance to say goodbye to all that I am to miss?"

Edward could not resist her desperate plea and he agreed more easily than she expected.

Edward spent the day showing Isabella around the town; they went to the museum and had a fancy dinner out. They walked arm and arm along the boardwalk, talking and laughing.

"Come with me," he said, steering her into a shop.

Isabella smiled widely as she admired the beautiful jewelry in the cases; she had never seen so much finery.

Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Choose anything you like."

Isabella gasped. "No, I couldn't."

"Please," Edward implored, "I wish for you to have something to remember me by."

"Edward," she said, turning to face him, "I could never forget you."

"Please," he asked again.

Isabella swiveled back to the cases and began to look again with more purpose. There were some price tags which made her flinch. She would not feel comfortable wearing something that cost so much. She was deciding between three silver broaches when something caught her eye. The stone was a heart shaped ruby, hugged in place by a silver surround and dangling from a chain.

"That one," she said instantly, pointing at the necklace.

"A blood red heart?" Edward asked, amusement lacing his tone.

"Is it too much?" Isabella asked worriedly. It had been the only piece she hadn't checked the price on.

"It's perfect, we'll take it," Edward said to the salesman who eagerly wrapped up the purchase for the young couple.

When they exited the store, Edward stopped her. "May I put it on?"

Isabella looked down at her dirty dress and felt she would look a fool with such a bauble on in her state. Edward saw her distress and began walking again. "Perhaps after one more stop."

When Edward tried to steer her into the dress shop, Isabella refused. "Please, you've done so much already."

"Isabella," Edward said softly. "You will never get this again, please allow me to spoil you for a few days. Allow me the pleasure of making sure your last few days out in the world are the most pleasant they could be."

His words were so earnest and sweet she couldn't resist, and less than an hour later she was fitted with three new dresses for her final days of freedom.

~~PB~~

Isabella was feeling guilty, but beyond that she was also feeling the cleanest she had ever been. She had scrubbed every inch of her body in the giant wash basin, not wanting to soil her new dresses. When Edward had refused to tell her the plans for the evening, only instructing her how to dress, Isabella admitted she was concerned. It was one thing to blend in with travelers on a train, it was quite another to blend in with the kinds of people who wore dresses like the one Isabella was now wearing.

Isabella was both amused and slightly horrified when Edward had suggested he do her hair. She had always just pinned it up in a bun, clean but not fancy by any means. What had seemed a silly task for a man became a test in self-control. Isabella had no clue that having a man's fingers run through her hair would feel so sinful. She remembered her father tying her hair up in a messy knot when she was a child but it had always been painful, with tugs on her knots. What Edward had done caused her skin to tingle right down her back.

She stood in front of the mirror, not recognizing the woman in front of her. The elaborate gown hugged her feminine curves and the deep red of the fabric make her pale skin shine like porcelain. Her cheeks looked flushed but it was not from her, instead it was from the rouge dabbed on her skin. She looked like a queen.

"Will you tell me where we are going now?" she asked.

"And ruin the surprise?" he mused.

"After the past few days, I'm not certain my poor heart can handle any more surprises," Isabella replied honestly.

"Come now," he said, offering her his arm, "this one will be worth it."

Isabella threaded her arm through his and followed him out of the hotel and up to a grand carriage. She took one look at the expensive transportation and tried to turn around and go back in. Edward kept a tight grip on her arm.

"Please," he said. "This isn't just for you. I've waited many years to be able to do this."

Isabella looked up at him and saw the earnest desire in his eyes. She swallowed her fear and climbed up into the carriage.

The ride was not long but it did linger enough for Isabella to take notice of her date for the evening. He too was dressed in high fashion and the look suited him well.

"Are you sure my father will be fine?" she asked again, her mind constantly returning to that line of thought.

"There should be no danger to him in the next few days. Your next vial is not expected for some time. I wish to give you some time to remember me by, but if you truly wish to leave we will turn around and head straight for your father."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Although I very much doubt I could ever forget you, I do wish to have other memories besides watching you decapitate a man in front of me to look back to."

Edward looked at her incredulously before he realized she was attempting to rouse him. He shook his head and chuckled just as the carriage pulled to a stop.

The door was opened and a hand extended to Isabella. She looked to Edward and he nodded, indicating she should take it. Clasping her hand in the white glove of a stranger, she exited the carriage and stood to the side while Edward stepped out next. Still unaware of what their plans were, she took his arm again as he led her into the building in front of him.

The lobby was grand, and Edward couldn't help but soak it all in. There was a beautiful woman on his arm and while his thirst was there, he was going to be able to control himself long enough to get through the two hours of classical music.

Edward had yearned to learn the piano, and it had taken him a year to master the great composers but he could never replicate the sound of a full orchestra. There had been no way in his past he would have been able to get near so many people and not reveal himself. Now, with his greatest temptation by his side, he was going to fulfill a dream that had been decades in the making.

The lights dimmed, letting them know they were to take their seats. Edward led Isabella up a carpeted staircase to the box overlooking the stage.

"It's beautiful," Isabella said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the concert hall.

"I have wished to see a concert for a very long time. I am truly honored I can share it with you, Miss Swan."

Even through the rouge, Edward could see her cheeks redden. He found himself smitten and it wasn't until the lights dimmed and the music started that Edward tore his gaze from her to watch the concert.

The music seemed to possess a kind of magic, for even when they left the concert hall, the melodies seemed to linger on their skin like a ray of sunshine giving warmth.

"I have never experienced something so wonderful in all my life," Isabella gushed as they rode home.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Edward said, able to hide his awe through his vampire reactions. Inside he was smiling and gushing like the young woman in front of him.

"When the big drums sounded, I could feel them right in my chest," she giggled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied instinctively.

"I will never get to see anything like that ever again. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Edward met her eyes and he could feel the sadness. No matter how he tried to push away the thought of leaving her, it was always waiting in the back of his mind. It seemed unfair to play with her heart, but he wanted another kiss, and although she didn't know she was doing it, she was playing with his heart as well.

He didn't feel any regret when he leaned across the carriage and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you so much to all those who are reading and reviewing. **

**A huge hugs to my beta Acrosstheskyinstars who has some wonderful stories that you should go check out!**

**Blows kisses to Celsticbliss who made the wonderful banner for this story and inspired this whole thing. Sorry your one shot has gotten out of hand! LOL**

Chapter 7

Isabella could hardly sleep after the night of the concert. The air was electrified with something she felt could sustain her indefinitely. The music had been wonderful, but the kiss…the kiss was what poets spoke of. It was the inspiration of the muses. She had never been in love but she knew what she felt was not a passing fancy.

When she changed into her night clothes, she was scared if she slept she would wake and find it was all a dream. It was why instead of taking off the beautiful ruby heart, she tucked it into her night dress as she crawled into bed. She fought to keep her eyes open, remembering every moment of the night and pondering what she could do with their time left.

There were two more days with Edward until she had to return home, and as she drifted to sleep, she thought of the things she wished to experience before they were over.

A knock at the door startled her awake. "Miss Swan?" Edward's voice called through. "I am here to escort you to breakfast."

Isabella bounded out of bed, her hair falling in soft curls over her shoulders. She pulled on the least formal of the dresses Edward had purchased for her the day prior and hastily pinned her hair. Heading to the door, she stopped short. She could smell her own breath and it was not at all pleasant. She went to the washroom and on the sink she found a toothbrush and a small container of baking soda. It was clear Edward had thought of everything for her.

As she quickly freshened her mouth, she wondered if vampires needed to brush their teeth…fangs.

Did Edward have fangs?

She thought back to the fight between him and the other vampire. They moved so fast, she couldn't be sure she had seen his teeth at all.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Isabella rushed to the door. Edward was waiting patiently outside when she finally opened it. His smile was sincere, as if he would have waited out there for her forever if he'd needed to. Isabella found herself staring at his teeth.

"Do you have fangs?" She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm terribly sorry, that is not at all what I meant to say."

Edward laughed. "It's quite all right. No. I do not have fangs. That is completely a storyteller's lore and it has taken on a life of its own."

Isabella nodded as she contemplated this. "Alright then, Mr. Cullen, you may escort me to breakfast."

~~PB~~

Edward had wanted to provide Isabella with experiences she would not get the chance to enjoy once she was back in her home. He hoped the day he'd planned for her would be something she would enjoy. When he took her to the art exhibit, he hadn't known if she had even liked art, but with the way she weaved through the rows and hallways of paintings, he found himself much more interested by the beauty of her reaction than the skill of the painters.

She studied each canvas as if it were going to suddenly disappear, never to be seen again. This was exactly what she was doing because once she returned to her home she would never have the opportunity to experience something like this. Once the vampires found out the experiment was a success, they would be in every city, which meant Isabella wouldn't be safe anywhere.

Edward watched as she made her way through to the more exotic art. Beautiful, plump maidens were painted against lavish backgrounds, and the sight of them caused the blood to rush to Isabella's cheeks. He swallowed back his thirst and his desire as they mixed together. Isabella may have been discombobulated looking at the naked figures but it wasn't until they reached the last one that her heart began to pound. Edward tore his gaze from her to see what caused the reaction.

A pair of lovers was pictured, naked and entwined in the sheets; each brush stroke seemed to highlight their ecstasy. The man hovered over the woman, peering down at her with reverence and care. The woman – her eyes closed – had her mouth partly opened as she reveled in the attention of her partner. Their bare torsos twisted together and disappeared into a sheet, covering just their lower halves. It was perhaps the most seductive picture Edward had ever seen outside of a book, and perhaps that is why it affected him so.

Or perhaps it was the scent of the young woman next to him mixed in with the image of the flesh.

Isabella cleared her throat and Edward led her onward. There were a few more things to see but it seemed as none could live up to the painting of the lovers.

"You have been quiet," Edward said as they left the gallery. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Isabella replied politely.

Her heart had not stopped racing and Edward wondered if he had misread her excitement over the picture as discomfort. She was a proper lady and it was likely she hadn't taken kindly to him showing her erotica.

Isabella felt her pulse in a place she had never felt it before. Her body was warm and her thighs moist as she walked alongside Edward. She wondered if he could tell how much she desired him; if he did, he had shown no inkling to her he returned it. But he had kissed her, and that thought baffled her. Was he just being a gentleman? Could vampires be gentlemen? With so little time left, there was no time for propriety.

"Would you like to go for dinner?" Edward asked.

"I think I would prefer to return to the hotel," she replied.

Edward could not understand the young girl next to him. It was early, and her last few days of freedom, and she wanted to return to the hotel. He most certainly must have offended her.

"Perhaps I have been unkind. Would you care to choose our next activity?"

She answered with a small smile. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Edward smiled back, hoping he had mended things. "Where would you like to go?"

"Back to the hotel," Isabella answered again, her voice raspy. Edward wondered absently if she was becoming ill.

When they arrived back at the hotel, Edward dropped Isabella off at her room to freshen up, promising to return in a few minutes. She had been acting odd, but he ignored it. After the terror and excitement of her last few days, she was certainly entitled to changes of mood, but when he returned to her room to find her hair loosed and flowing around her shoulders, he wondered what she was up to.

"Did you need some more time?" he asked.

Isabella shook her head and moved back, inviting Edward into the room. Her nerves had begun to take over and she was worried she wouldn't be able to speak. Ever since they had left the art gallery there had been only one thing on her mind. There was something she wanted to experience before she was sent home, and her time was running out to get it.

"Did you need me to do your hair again?" he inquired.

Isabella shook her head again and stepped toward him. He was much taller than she was and she wondered just how to go about asking for what she wanted. Trailing a hand up his arm, she helped him out of his coat.

"Miss Swan, are you keeping our plans to yourself in jest, as I did my surprise last night?"

Isabella unfastened her dress and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Edward sat stunned as he stared at her in her corset and bloomers.

"What are you doing?" he asked incredulously.

"Did you want to do that part?" she replied, her eyes dropping to the floor nervously.

Finally, it all made sense to him; her quickening heartbeat, the scent on her.

She wanted him.

"Isabella, why are you doing this?"

Isabella felt like she had been slapped in the face. "What do you mean?"

"You do not have to live alone. You can find a nice young man from a nearby town. It is not like you will never get married. Why would you offer yourself to me like this now?" Edward was using every last bit of restraint he had, and he simultaneously wanted to pull her dress up off the floor and fling it on her and rip off what little was remaining between him and her skin.

Isabella steeled herself, feeling the sting of rejection. "I will not have a husband. I will not bring another soul into the danger that is my life. I will go home and live a life of solitude. No one will know my virtue has been sullied. So, Mr. Cullen were you honest when you said you wished to give me the experiences I would not be able to attain later in my life, or not?"

Edward took a step forward and wrapped one arm around Isabella, pulling her close to him. He took his razor sharp nail and sliced through the lacing of her corset. When the fabric loosened over her bosom, she gasped. Her heart beat fast in her chest and a small amount of fear came over her; there was a part of her that had been expecting him to say no.

"Is this what you wish? To feel the touch of a man, no matter who he is?"

"No," she replied, still breathy. Edward took a step back, feeling successful in diverting her desires until she spoke again. "Not no matter who. I want you to show me."

Edward's dark gaze leveled on her shaking form. "Miss Swan, you barely know me, and what you do know of me should have you running."

"I know," she replied, closing the distance. "Every instinct should be to flee from you, but I can't find it. You have saved my life several times over, you have shown me patience and kindness even when it causes you pain. You have embodied each quality I could have dared picked out from any of my romance novels, so believe me when I say it is you I want. Without hesitation. Without any doubt. We could spend the next day and a half exploring the city or we could spend it exploring each other. Thoughts of the city won't keep me warm for the rest of my days, Edward."

She desired him as much as he desired her. And with that thought, Edward lowered his lips to hers.

Her body was so warm pressed against his, and even through the fabric of her under garments he could still feel her heat. Arms wrapped around him and Edward deepened the kiss, still careful to keep his sharp teeth away from her soft skin. When the kiss broke, he stepped back and pulled the corset off her body; the sheer camisole beneath highlighted the dark circles around her nipples. Edward wanted to wrap his mouth around them until she cried out but he needed to take this slow. He did not want to hurt her, and with her maidenhead still intact, he would have to provide her pleasure first.

Sinking to his knees, he pulled the soft silk of her bloomers down and off before leaning in and kissing softly along her stomach. When Isabella let out a shaky breath, he finally looked up at her and saw her blush had nearly consumed her upper half.

With a tender smile, Edward rose and took her hands, bringing them to his shirt. With trembling hands, Isabella began to unbutton. Each tiny pearl circle she pushed through the hole gained her confidence, and by the time she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, her look was much less timid.

Her hands, however, reverted to their quiver when she reached for his pants. Edward placed his hand over hers. "Perhaps it's not time for that just yet."

Isabella nodded and took a step backward toward the bed and laid herself down. Edward was next to her in an instant, his body next to hers and his hand warm on her hip. He pressed his lips to hers, teasing them at first and then building until Isabella had to break away to breathe.

"You are so beautiful," he cooed, kissing down her neck as she still gasped for air.

Isabella hadn't even realized he had torn her camisole until she felt his cool breath on the skin of her breast. When she looked down she felt exposed, her chest jutting out from the torn fabric, but all that was erased when he lowered his lips.

For a vampire that could move blindingly fast, he slid his lips torturously slow along her body. Each spot seemed to explode in heat and send tingles right down to her toes. Had pleasure ever been aptly described in words? It would be impossible for her to express the feeling, beyond the wanton moan that escaped her.

The way his lips trailed down her body, his fingers tearing the rest of her camisole as he went, was the most exquisite torture she could have imagined. There was a painful throb in her loins and she wondered if even Edward would be able to make it subside. Would it keep growing until there was nothing left of herself but the stinging need?

Isabella shook with pleasure as Edward's tongue carved a path through her ribs and down around her belly button.

"Please," she cried her voice raw.

Edward kissed his way back up to her neck as his hand slid into her drawers. "What are you doing?" she cried out in alarm.

Edward kept placing small kisses on her neck as he answered. "Your body must be ready to accept me. This is how I can do that." His fingers journeyed into her wet folds and her legs fell open in acceptance.

His fingers dipped and swirled, raking through her soft curls and down to her entrance. Edward only paused a moment before he pushed one long finger into her. Isabella's eyes were wide and staring at the ceiling. She felt as though she was having an out of body experience, the emotions and feelings did not feel like hers. Everything felt new.

She let out a soft cry when he added another finger. It pumped in her right up to her virgin wall. She could feel the tight pressure as he tapped on it and she wondered how a tiny pain would bother her amidst all this pleasure.

"I fear I may explode when you actually enter me," she moaned.

"That is the idea, Isabella," he replied darkly, pressing his fingers against her front wall as he dragged them out for the last time.

There was no nervousness, only hunger left by the time Edward stood up to remove his pants. Isabella had never seen anything like it; Edward's taut body was much different than the soft forms in the paintings. His skin seemed to be poured over his muscles, dipping into every curve sinuously.

When his body returned to hers, Isabella gasped again, her emotions flooding her. He settled between her legs but he did not push himself in. Isabella wondered if he couldn't find her entrance so she lifted her hips in encouragement, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Be patient. I'm not finished yet."

Soon his hands were everywhere and Isabella wondered if he had suddenly sprouted more. The way he held and fondled her, she felt on the edge of insanity. Her hands began to wander, too, seeking out the cool flesh of his back and sides.

When she thought she would no longer be able to take anymore, there was a push and a sting. Suddenly she was full and the cool of his skin soothed the burn inside her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his body still above hers.

Isabella shook her head. "It will be fine in a moment."

Edward waited with patience as she adjusted to him, and when she gave him a nod he began to move. The movement had an edge of discomfort at first, but once her body began to accommodate him, the pleasure grew. At first she just planted her feet on the bed and let him move, building a pace for them, but once it was established, Isabella's hips moved to meet his.

Edward dipped in and swiveled his hips, causing Isabella to cry out, "Good heavens!"

The pulsing continued until Edward's body was almost as warm as Isabella's. The room began to swirl, finally disappearing and leaving them as the last two people on earth. There was no world outside of this, nothing but the feel of their bodies wrapped together in pleasure.

When it was over, everything had changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank you so much to Acrosstheskyinstars for her wonderful red pen and to Celesticbliss for creating the banner that inspired this. **

**Sorry about the lateness on the chapter, but it is longer than the others have been so hopefully that makes up for it. **

Chapter 8

Isabella tripped on a stump…again. Edward had offered to carry her through the woods but that had proven to be too distracting. After spending the previous day and a half in bed wrapped in his arms, Isabella was feeling downright cranky at having to be dressed.

Edward appeared to be faring much better behind her but his mind was courting similar scenarios. Never had he had an experience like the one he had with Isabella. Taking her home felt like walking to the gallows. How would he possibly deliver her home and leave?

The walk had given Isabella plentiful time to think about the immediate future and what her options might be. She had made love to the man behind her, several times, in ways she didn't even know were possible, but there was something that was weighing on her mind.

"How many people have you killed?" she asked. She hadn't remembered him leaving her side for quite some time. Had he snuck out and killed people while she slept?

"Isabella, please," he pleaded.

"Alright," she acquiesced, "how often do you eat?"

"Once a month is preferable, but I can go longer if needed."

The answer didn't seem as bad as Isabella was thinking. That was only twelve people a year.

"Are there a lot of you?"

"There are enough," he replied cryptically.

That was a lot more than twelve people a year.

Isabella tripped again, this time nearly hitting the ground, before Edward had her in his arms. "It is time to rest," he said. "Are you hungry?"

Isabella shook her head and watched him. "Are you?"

Edward chuckled. "Are you wondering when I last ate? It was recent, but I do find it harder around you."

"I think I am okay to walk again," Isabella said, standing up and starting back.

He heard the deer before he saw it. Touching Isabella's shoulder, he held his finger up to his lips to quiet her then he pointed to a small clearing in the trees.

The animal emerged into the clearing and paused, as if sensing danger. Isabella watched with rapt attention as the beast decided to suddenly scamper off into the forest.

"Have you ever eaten one of those?" she asked curiously.

"I don't eat venison, Isabella. I drink blood." His words were sharp but filled with guilt. Isabella laughed and Edward looked at her with horror. "Is that funny to you?"

"No, I meant had you ever drank from a deer before?"

"I drink from people. It is their blood that sustains me," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean, am I sure? I am a vampire!" he remarked with an exasperated tone.

"Have you ever tried to drink from an animal?" she inquired.

"Well…no," he admitted.

Isabella made a non-committal sound and began to walk again. Edward paused a moment, looking back toward where the deer had run off, baffled by the idea. He took a deep breath, still able to smell the animal in the wind. It didn't smell good but he had to admit, it did smell like food.

That night, when Isabella slept, Edward went for a small walk. He had wondered about the deer all day and what it would taste like. If he was being true to himself, being around Isabella made him hungry even though he had just eaten days before.

It was easy to find the deer once he made up his mind. With a few quick circles of the area, he found several sleeping together in the bush. His hunting instinct overtook him and he was on top of one quickly, sinking his teeth into its throat. The neighboring deer awoke as the one thrashed below him and took off into the woods.

The taste was unlike human in every way imaginable. He nearly spit out the mouthful, but seeing Isabella's hopeful face in his mind's eye made him continue. As he swallowed, he felt the blood in him, it nourished in a different way than he was used to, but he could feel that it gave him strength.

He did not have to kill people; the choice was his.

When Isabella awoke, Edward's gleaming face was above her. His face looked as if it held a secret and it made her curious.

"What is it?" she inquired as she sat up and brushed the leaves and grass from her dress.

Edward felt the warmth on the back of neck and he quickly helped Isabella to her feet.

"Let us keep moving," he said, leading her into deeper bush.

Isabella wondered about the change in Edward, he had quickly moved from a playful secretive to a more urgent one. She glanced up to the sky, and through the trees she noticed for the first time in days that the sun had decided to peek through the clouds.

"Oh dear," she cried out in alarm. "Do we need to get you out of the sun?"

While Edward had told her many things about his vampire life, he had neglected to mention exposure to the sun. She had filed it away with the other lore he had laughed at, assuming that because he had been out in daytime it did not affect him. But seeing him usher her under the cover of heavy trees, she wondered if they were as prepared for her journey home as she had assumed.

Once the sun was no longer caressing the back of his neck, Edward turned to Isabella.

"My sweet Isabella, do not fear for me. Sun can do me no harm."

Confused, she met his gaze. "Then why rush from it?"

"While the sun can not harm me physically, it can expose me. Show me for what I am."

Isabella pondered this for a moment. "How?"

"It is better for me to show you, but I wanted to warn you first. So you could know what the skin of a killer really looks like."

Isabella didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and followed Edward as he walked back toward the sun.

When his body entered the light, it was nothing like Isabella had expected. His face shone like the tips of a thousand diamonds.

"You're so…"

_Demonic, hideous, villainous, _Edward thought.

"Pretty."

Edward laughed boisterously. "You, Miss Swan, are always a surprise."

As they made their way through the woods, Isabella couldn't help but keep glancing at Edward each time he entered the sun's rays. She wished to memorize every detail of him so that she may keep it throughout her days.

After hours of walking, Isabella became weary. Edward had fetched her water and given her food from their pack but even though she was used to work, the walk was still very draining.

"May I carry you?" Edward asked as he watched her gait become slower and slower.

"Are you not…" Isabella stopped herself. Edward didn't get tired, his energy was unlimited. The thought made her blush.

She acquiesced and Edward scooped her into his arms while telling her to close her eyes and hold on tight.

Watching Edward move so quickly and being carried by him while he did were two very different things. Examining him while he ran was nearly impossible, his form a mere blur in her sight, but while she was in motion with him, everything became the blur and it was only them that were clear. It was what she had wished for in the last few days, for the world to disappear and leave only them.

The afternoon sun faded and Isabella lamented silently at the loss of Edward's sparkling. It would be the first and last time she would see it.

"We are almost there," Edward told her as he began to slow. "Would you like to rest for a moment and then resume walking?"

"I don't need to rest, I've been carried for the last several hours," she protested, but as soon as Edward placed her on her feet, her knees wobbled and he caught her as she began to fall. "Perhaps a short rest will do me good." She giggled as she tested out her sea legs again.

After a few minutes, Isabella rose and they were on their way again. About a mile away from the Swan residence, Edward heard a voice, not aloud but in his mind. It was as familiar to him as his own. His master, Aro.

Edward steered Isabella downwind from the house the moment he heard Aro's mind, looping around from the back, to keep their scent hidden. He kept her quiet with a simple finger up over his lips. Although her face showed her fear, she did not let even a heavy breath pass her lips; his face was enough to show her that this was not in jest.

Out of the wind was a perfect place to not be spotted but it unfortunately gave Isabella a perfect view as to what was happening as they arrived at the edge of the woods overlooking the house. The hooded vampire loomed over her father who lay slumped in a ball on the ground. It was clear he had been beaten.

Edward watched, listening to Aro's mind and intent. He saw the intent to kill Mr. Swan, thinking it would bring Isabella home sooner. Another two minds appeared bored as the Master's guards waited in the wings. Edward was closer to him than his guards, but he knew that if he killed the Master, he would be next.

He looked to Isabella, wanting to apologize for what he was about to do, but if he even whispered, their position would be given away, so instead he leaned forward and laid his lips on hers. He knew his time was short so he pled with his eyes for Isabella to stay hidden.

Edward rushed from the tree line before Isabella could answer his silent plea. It was so quick that her eyes weren't sure they saw what they did. He reached the hooded vampire and tore his head right off from his body just as two other vampires came into view. As soon as the head was free, Edward dropped down and screamed in pain, yet there was no one touching him.

The other two vampires that had shown were both small and wore the same hoods, which made it impossible for Isabella to determine what they looked like, but from the stature, she would have guessed they were both female.

"Kill him," one of the girls said, pushing her hood off her face. Isabella gasped; the young girl couldn't have been more that fourteen. She was pretty and blonde but the sneer on her face took away any sweetness that could have been found there.

Both heads turned abruptly toward her in the bush and she brought her hand up to her lips. The blonde girl smirked as she repeated. "Kill him, now."

The other vampire turned back to Edward, still writhing and screaming, and took a step toward him.

Isabella burst out from the woods.

"No! Edward!"

The wind changed quickly and Isabella felt wisps of her hair fly forward. The two vampires snarled and Edward stopped screaming. They rushed her and she closed her eyes, waiting for death. When she felt nothing, her eyes opened again to the sound of echoing thunder. Edward had thrown the girl into a large tree, knocking it over, and was on the other vampire. Their hood had fallen away and Isabella was surprised to see a boy, similar in age to the girl and just as delicate looking.

Edward held him close, with the boys back to his chest and his lips at his throat. It would have looked like a kiss had it not been for the fear in the young vampire's eyes.

"Jane," Edward called out. "Let us leave and I won't kill your brother."

"I could drop you right now for even suggesting it," she hissed, but Edward stayed standing.

"I could still kill him. You use your power and my teeth will clamp down right on his throat."

"Then you would have no leverage and I could kill you."

"Perhaps."

Jane sneered at Edward and then toward Isabella. "She is the sacrifice?"

"Yes, so you understand why I can't let you kill her?"

"But Aro is gone now and we can go back to feeding like we always have. The natural way."

"You do what you like but you will not harm the girl. She is with me."

"Tsk, tsk, Edward. So greedy, there is enough to share."

Edward did not fall for her trick, he could see in her mind that she was testing his devotion for Isabella and he was not going to show Jane his weak link.

"I do not share well, Jane, so I say again. Leave and you will never see us again."

"Fine, go," she said in a bored voice with a flick of her hand.

As soon as Edward let go of the male vampire, he dropped to his knees in pain. Isabella screamed and rushed toward his fallen body. Jane had gotten a hold of her blood lust and was able to hold her mental weapon as she approached them.

They were to die, but perhaps she could offer one more thing; Isabella searched the ground fanatically. Grabbing a nearby stone, she drew it to her arm and pressed deeply as she sliced it toward her hand. The pain was immediate, and so was the blood. Jane lost control again, lunging at Isabella, but Edward was faster. He grabbed her hair from the back and brought his fingernails to her throat, slicing deep and tearing it from her shoulders.

A mighty scream came from behind Edward, and Isabella watched helplessly as the blonde boy wailed on her lover. Edward was shoved to the ground as he barely held the razor sharp teeth from his neck. Isabella cried out as the boy grabbed Edward's head and slammed it back into the ground.

She had only one weapon to use and she got up and ran toward them. If her blood was so irresistible, she could distract him again. Once she was close, the wind rushed by her again, sending her scent toward the vampires. When they both snapped their heads toward her, she wondered if she had made the right choice.

The boy lunged off Edward, and was on her in a flash. His teeth sunk deep into her neck and such a pain she had never known. The teeth were gone, or were they? The pain still tore through her and her vision was foggy. She waited for her body to pass out, to save her from the agony, but it only surged forth.

Her body felt like it was screaming; her limbs thrashed around, seeking relief from the fiery pain that scorched her very soul. She must be in hell, she thought, her transgressions had caught up to her and now she was dead and this was the eternity she was faced with.

A tiny touch of relief soothed her as a cold hand touched her forehead. It told her maybe she would not have to suffer forever, and it gave her hope she could get through this.

The pain pricked and poked at her for an eternity, or so it felt. But as quickly as it started, it began to slow. At first, she could feel her limbs again, they were not ash as she had assumed while her body was in the blaze, but still very solid. She wasn't breathing; breath was not something she needed anymore, now that she was dead.

Perhaps God had punished her for her premarital sex, or maybe just because she'd had sex with a vampire. The pain had been the worst she'd felt in her life but if that was her punishment, she would take it. It had been worth it.

Her body was swaying lightly…no, what she was on was swaying. It would lull her to sleep except she didn't feel tired anymore, instead she felt strong and very much awake.

Opening her eyes, she was amazed that heaven looked like a dirty room, although there were colors in the air, within the lights she had never seen on earth. Why was heaven a dirty room with pretty colors?

She rolled her head to the side and was so shocked to see Edward she gasped. The air tasted like so many different things her throat burned from it.

"Are you dead, too?" she asked. Had her sacrifice not even saved him?

"That is the common consensus, yes."

Isabella frowned. "So we failed?"

"No, I failed you."

"I don't understand."

"Isabella, is your throat burning?"

She reached up and touched it. Now that he mentioned it, she did notice it again. "Yes, how do you know?"

"Because you are like me now."

"…a vampire?" Her mind clicked into place and she found she could easily arrive at the conclusion, taking in all the evidence and putting it together to form her answer. Her mind was a lot clearer now, she had thoughts but they didn't stop other thoughts from coming as well.

"Yes," Edward replied uneasily. "I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" She sat up and suddenly her body was on the other side of the room. She had moved so fast she giggled at herself. "I have never felt better."

"Perhaps, but I have put you in incredible danger," Edward responded solemnly.

Isabella thought back, trying to remember what had happened before the pain started. "You killed Aro," she said succinctly. That she recalled, even though much of her memory felt fuzzy.

"Not exactly," he replied, studying the newborn vampire carefully.

"What do you mean, not exactly? I saw you tear his head from his body."

"Yes, but I didn't have time to burn the body. I'm sure at this very moment his guard is putting the pieces back together."

"You can survive losing you head?" Isabella asked incredulously.

"No, love. _We_ can." He smiled at her softly. "The only way to make sure we are completely dead is to burn the body."

"Then we must move," she said, alarmed. "If we stay where we are, they will find us."

"Not right now," Edward assured.

"How come?" Her voice was skeptical.

"Because, Isabella, we are on a boat."

The rocking became clear to her, it was the gentle sway of a boat. Isabella took another look around her; now that she knew her surroundings things made sense. She could see the cockroaches hidden in the floorboards, the dust particles in the air. It was truly a wonder.

"My father!" Isabella shouted suddenly with alarm.

Edward moved cautiously toward her, and for the first time since she woke, Isabella noticed that he had kept a distance from her. Was he afraid of her?

"He was badly injured but I hired a doctor and put them both on a ship with a handsome bag of gold. He should be safe. Aro and the rest of the council will be after us, one human disappearance will not concern them, even if it is your father."

"Why did you not bring him with us? We could protect him."

"No, Isabella. Right now, you would be his biggest danger. A newborn vampire has no resistance to human blood."

The words took no time to sink into her new vampire brain. She would kill her father if she saw him.

"So I am to kill now, too?" She looked into his eyes and wondered if her new sight had tempered them. Before they looked a deep red but now she could see small flecks of orange in them, giving them a warmth that was not there to see with her human eyes.

"Well that will be entirely up to you, Isabella," he replied.

"But I thought I needed human blood to survive?"

"So did I," Edward replied. "Until I ate that deer."

The next few days on the ship were telling for Isabella. She had Edward keep her below deck so she would not be tempted to eat the crew, although he had joked if that were to happen he could quite capably handle the ship on his own. Still, her throat burned and soon she found herself thinking of nothing else.

"Please, my love," Edward begged. "Allow me to find someone to soothe your pain."

Edward had never seen a newborn not eat, but it appeared as if her body was rejecting her for doing so. She became more like an animal, crouching when he would leave or enter the room, snarling and emotional.

"I don't want to be a killer," she growled.

While Isabella had been completing the last of her change, Edward had walked the ship. Seeing what supplies were on board. What he had found in the cargo hold gave him an idea.

"Come with me," he said softly, offering her his hand.

"Why?" she asked warily.

"I promise, no humans. But you need to eat."

Isabella almost refused but her hunger won out and she took his hand, following him to the cargo area. Her human self would have marveled at the beautiful animal, and even felt remorse for its death, but she was no longer a human.

The horse whinnied as she pounced on it, her strong arms breaking its neck instantly. The blood ran swiftly into her mouth, overflowing it and spilling out the sides and dribbling down her chin. It didn't seem to bother her as she drank until her whole body sloshed with the sustenance.

When she finally withdrew, Edward was there, or was he back? She had remembered hissing at him when he got too close to her kill.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much," she replied. "Although, I did think it was going to taste better."

Edward laughed joyfully. "If you wish to live on animals, you better get used to it."

Isabella was able to sustain herself for the rest of the journey with the rats she found on the base of the ship. They tasted worse than the horse but they gave her strength. Edward had eaten recently enough not to need to refill himself, especially without the temptation of her blood being held over him.

When the ship docked, Isabella and Edward were the last off the ship. She had barely breathed the entire voyage, afraid to catch a scent of a human and lose control. Edward kept his arm tight in hers as they walked past the crew to disembark.

"You are doing amazingly," he praised as her feet touched the solid ground.

Isabella looked around. "Where are we?"

"America," Edward answered.

"No…home," Isabella replied with a smile up at Edward.

"Not yet. We will find a place to live, but for tonight, we will journey into the nearby woods and take cover. I do not think word will have traveled to any spies here, but we cannot be too safe."

The woods on the edge of the town were beautiful and lush. Isabella had never seen such trees. She found herself racing through them just for fun.

"I love it here," she laughed as she spun circles in the wildflowers.

In a fraction of a second, she stopped. Her eyes met Edward's.

"We're not alone," she said.

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you so much to Acrossthestars for Beta'ing and to Chartwilightmom for holding my hand through this one until I was happy with it. Originally I intended to end it in this chapter but this is not the end. I have no idea when the end will get here but I do know there will be another chapter at least. **

**Celesticbliss. This story is inspired by your wonderful banner making skills. Truly I would have never thought of any of this had your banner not been so beautiful. Apparently your beauty deserved more than a one shot. LOL**

Chapter 9

When Charles Swan awoke, he had no inkling of where he was. He had expected to be dead after the beating he had incurred but the aches and pains running through his body told him that he was very much alive.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Swan," an unfamiliar voice spoke. Charles looked up from his bed and saw an older man dressed in a black jacket. He was immediately unnerved, but the kind eyes of the man set him at ease. If he was meant to be dead, he was sure he would have been. "I am Dr. Banner. You suffered quite an attack, you are very lucky to have had your son-in-law ensure that you are so well taken care of."

Confusion riddled his mind, and he wondered if he had damaged his brain. "My son-in-law?" Charles spoke, but his voice was scratchy and weak.

"Don't worry, Mr. Swan. We are safe. Just rest now." The doctor inserted a needed into Charles arm, and sleep came soon after.

~~PB~~

Isabella looked around, but whatever was in the woods was very quiet. Edward had stood in front of her and she found herself crouching down, ready to defend herself. It was not a human reaction but it did not frighten her, she was glad for her strength. She did not have to go down without a fight.

Edward could not hear a heartbeat but he could hear thoughts; it was a vampire in the woods with them. Had Aro been able to get word out that quickly? The mind he listened to did not muse about his master but just seemed curious about who else was in the woods. He doubted it had anything to do with Aro but was not about to take any chances. Standing in front of Bella, Edward prepared for the worst.

"Hello," a voice called out from the woods.

Edward stayed silent but watched as a blonde vampire came through the trees. He was tall, maybe an inch taller than Edward, and built very similarly. His clothes were clean and pressed and he wore a smile even though he held caution in his eyes.

His eyes.

They were unlike any Edward had ever seen. Instead of the deep red of the vampires he had known, they were almost golden in color. The vampire looked vaguely familiar to Edward, which confused him more. His perfect memory should have been able to recall him if they had indeed met.

"I was unaware that this territory was claimed. Please forgive us, we are just passing through," Edward said, still not trusting this lone vampire.

Another rustle in bushes alerted Edward to yet a second vampire in their midst; he held back his hiss but his eyes darted around to secure their escape.

"Do not fear, that is just my mate," the blonde vampire said.

A pretty woman stepped forth from the bushes, her caramel hair in perfect ringlets, pinned and then cascading down her back. She wore a smile and the same unusual eyes as her mate.

"Forgive my manners; we are not used to seeing others of our kind in the area. My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme."

"Carlisle?" Edward narrowed his eyes at the other man. The name was familiar as well. "Have you ever been to Italy?"

The blonde man smiled. "I wondered if you had remembered me. Impressive, considering any memories you would have had of me were from when you were human."

Isabella bristled behind Edward but he did not take his eyes off the other vampire, still concerned for their safety. Edward listened to the thoughts in the man's head.

"You changed me?" Edward asked incredulously. "Impossible."

Aro had changed Edward. He had woken up and found his master there, offering him a young girl in which to soothe his thirst. He winced at the memory.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "So you did develop an ability after all. Aro was hoping that would be the case. But if you can read my mind, then you will see my intentions are clear. I do not wish to return to Volterra. You can tell Aro that I appreciate his offer but I like my life here."

"I am not here to return you to Italy," Edward replied.

"Then why are you here?"

"I suspect the same reason you are. I have no intentions of telling Aro you are here, and we would appreciate it if you were to not tell anyone of our passing through as well."

Edward took Isabella's hand and started to lead her when Carlisle called out, "There isn't a town for days that way. There will be nothing for you to eat."

Edward turned and met the eyes of the blonde vampire. "We will manage."

"I knew it," the blonde vampire yelped happily. "You haven't been doing it long, but you are doing it."

Isabella finally stepped forward to speak. "Doing what?"

"Eating animals."

~~PB~~

When Charles awoke again, he looked immediately for the doctor. Sweat poured down his face and his breathing was erratic. In his dreams, the hooded man had come for him, and when he found him gone, he had killed Isabella.

"Doctor?" he called out, sitting up. The rush to his head nearly toppled him back to the bed.

Dr. Banner rushed to his patient and tried to coax him back into lying down.

"I must return to my home. My daughter…"

"Mr. Swan, please rest. We cannot return home and you are in no condition to be doing anything but resting."

Charles wished to fight the man but he lacked the strength in him to do so. When he was finally down and resting, the doctor reached in his pocket and produced an envelope.

"Read this, sir. Perhaps it will ease your mind."

Charles held the letter, but his eyes stayed on the doctor. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, sir," the doctor replied.

"Do you not wish to ask me how I ended up in this state?"

"No, sir. I do not want any answers. In fact, I insist that I not know them. Please, read the letter. I am sure it will explain what you need to know."

Charles' hands shook as he opened the letter. He expected the messy scratches of his daughter's writing but was met instead with an elegant scrawl.

~~PB~~

Against his better judgment, Edward let Isabella convince him to return to Carlisle's home with him. She was fascinated by their stories of eating animals and how their eyes had changed because of it. Edward was certain by the thoughts in their minds that they were not part Aro's influence but that did not mean they were not dangerous.

Isabella and Edward sat across from the couple in their living room. Edward had never seen vampires live in such a way, so close to town, with so many luxuries. Even in Volterra they had lived underground, only surfacing to eat, and even then usually only a select few were allowed to leave to herd a group of people in for the others to feast upon.

"Carlisle is studying to be a doctor," Esme told Isabella proudly.

Edward laughed but then heard the thought in her mind. "For humans? You can't be serious. He would expose us all in a heartbeat."

"My control is excellent," Carlisle added.

Edward could see in his mind that he shopped and conversed with the locals often.

"How?"

"Eating animals has helped my control. It can still be hard in certain situations but tasting human blood is nothing compared to the freedom I have by being able to exist in their world."

Amazing. They had done what Aro had tried to do for nearly twenty years, and without a sacrifice.

"If only Aro had tried that instead," Isabella said thoughtfully.

"I attempted to get Aro to try eating animals," Carlisle said, "he would not. He seemed convinced there was another way to harness control. Has he found it?"

"He thought he did," Edward replied, looking at Isabella. "But it did not work out like he had planned."

Edward could hear the questions in Carlisle's mind but would not answer them. He felt some trust toward him but that didn't mean he would tell them all their secrets.

"Edward, Isabella," Esme started. "While we can go freely among the people in town, we still must hide a lot of who we are. It can be lonely at times. If you would like to stay with us, pose as Carlisle's brother and his wife, maybe you could find this to be your home as well."

Just as Edward said, "No," Isabella replied, "Yes!"

~~PB~~

Charles felt a tear slide down his cheek as he began to read.

_Dear Mr. Swan, _

_Although you do not know me, I am a friend. As you and I both are aware, your daughter's life was in extreme danger. _

_Forgive my blunt writings, but I do not have time to pen my words in a more civil manner. I am in love with your daughter, and she with me. I know the dangers that she has faced in her life and I promise to you that I can keep her safe from them. I cannot guarantee your same safety but I have taken steps to ensure that you are properly taken care of and hidden as well as I can manage._

_Your journey is taking you to Peru. I have enclosed with Dr. Banner enough money for both you and him to live out your lives in luxury. All I ask is that you never speak of the men who put you in this situation or your daughter ever again. The man who may come after you has eyes and ears in many places. Do not give him a chance to find you._

_I truly regret never being able to meet you formerly, Mr. Swan. I wish you a strong and healthy life. _

_Sincerely, _

_Edward Cullen_

He had no reason to believe the letter he held and yet he did. His daughter was safe. He had to trust that. If this Edward could give her a better life than he could, that was all he had ever wanted. Charles felt a tingle in his throat and he coughed. Soon the doctor appeared, and when the needle was administered, Charles found a more restful sleep.

A few days later, Charles was on his feet, his health nearly fully returned to him. The doctor led him to a carriage and loaded his bags in. Once Charles was seated in the compartment, Dr. Banner handed him an envelope. Opening up the envelope, Charles huffed in disbelief. Inside was more money than he'd ever seen in his life.

"Good luck to you, Mr. Swan," Dr. Banner said, smiling.

"You're not coming with me?" Charles asked.

"Your health is fine. It is time for me to take my leave. Those were my instructions," he replied pointedly.

Charles nodded as the man shut the door of the carriage. The buggy jolted as the horses started and Charles stared out the window, watching his new life come into view.

~~PB~~

_1 year later _

The thing Isabella missed most about being human was waking up. She could hardly remember the feeling now but she could still access it when she wanted. The sleepy moment when you open your eyes and you are not sure if you are still dreaming or really awake. Isabella felt sometimes she needed a moment like that. Sometimes her life felt like a dream and she wished she could have just one more of those moments so she knew she was truly conscious.

Beyond having Edward, she now had Carlisle and Esme. Sweet Esme, who had lost a child in her human life and had taken Isabella under her wing. Having never had her own mother by her side, at first Isabella was unsure of the attention, but devoted attention coupled with love soon won her over, and the two women were nearly inseparable. Nothing could replace her mother, and perhaps it was her foggy human memory, but having Esme lessened the sting of the loss. Almost as if Esme was an angel sent by her mother to give her the things she had missed out on.

"What are you thinking of?" Edward's arms wrapped around her as he whispered in her ear. He no longer felt cool to her, their bodies now the same temperature.

"About my old life," Isabella replied. Although she could not see his face, she felt it fall. "Do not be sad, Edward. I am not. In fact, I am so entirely happy with my new life I feel as though I could just forget everything that ever happened before I met you."

Isabella spun and wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes and pulling him down to meet her in a kiss. Isabella had quickly learned that everything was better as a vampire, and that most certainly included kissing.

Edward had heard Carlisle's mind as he approached but he ignored the thoughts for a few more minutes, wanting to enjoy his love's kiss. Isabella had satisfied him in their few days together when she had been human, but with her strength and abilities now, Edward couldn't have stopped the kiss if he tried, nor would he have wanted to. When they finally broke, Carlisle was standing with a small smile on his face, waiting patiently.

"Make haste, young lovebirds, it's time to hunt," Esme chirped as she joined Carlisle.

Isabella and Edward's eyes now matched the golden honey hues of Carlisle and Esme's. Beyond Isabella's bond with Esme, the four of them had developed a strong connection, becoming more like a family than the coven that Edward was used to. After months of eating animals, they were able to venture into town easily, mingling with the people as if they were the same.

Edward had learned about his transformation through Carlisle and was extremely grateful. The older vampire had indeed changed him at Aro's will. It was the last thing he was asked to do before he was set free from Aro's tyranny. Aro had known Edward would have a gift and wanted to add him to his army. The guilt had followed Carlisle for many years over it.

The four vampires ventured into the woods, breaking off as they hunted but still staying close enough together to protect against any danger should it come. They felt safe in their secluded area but that did not allow them to drop their guard. Aro could find them at any time, they would always live their lives on the run, but they would not trade that for the happiness they now had.

~~PB~~

Charles Swan rested comfortably on his porch overlooking the ocean. The warm breeze washed over him and his tanned legs crossed at the ankles out in front of him. His thoughts drifted to his daughter as they often did when he sat alone. The sadness still lingered but he knew in his heart she was okay.

"Charles." A beautiful bronze woman handed him a drink. It was fruity and cold and nothing that he would have ever thought he'd drink, but he had developed a taste for them in the last year.

There was something else he had developed a taste for as well. The woman sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sue," he said, smiling at the woman. Susana had given him something to live for, and although there was a language barrier, somehow they managed to get through it just fine.

Sweet kisses turned heated and Charles was distracted from his sorrow again.

~~PB~~

Isabella rested comfortably in Edward's arms. Their bodies knew just how to fit together in any number of positions. It had taken them both a while to get used to the lack of privacy in a home with two other vampires. While Edward had been around far more before, he had never been intimate with anyone in hearing distance.

"I love you," he whispered to her and watched as a smile appeared on her lips, the same as it always did when he said it.

"I love you, too," she replied, angling her head up to catch his lips.

The future was uncertain, as all futures are, but anything they would face would be faced together. The world was a small place to those who had unlimited time and there was no way they would be able to hide from Aro forever.

"Do you think he'll kill us?" Isabella asked. "When he finds us?"

"Perhaps," Edward responded. "He may have other uses for us. But I am certain we can avoid him for at least a century." He changed the subject the best way he knew how; he captured her lips with his own.

Isabella let the worry leave her and found her comfort in Edward's arms. A century was much longer than she expected to live. How could she feel bad about that amount of time when it was more than she could have hoped for?

A century in peace was not what was in store, however. In the morning when Isabella and Edward still lay in each other's arms, Edward heard Carlisle's thoughts loud and frantic as the older vampire came in the house.

Bolting up from the bed, he raced downstairs to meet him, leaving Isabella frightened and confused. She was soon up and by his side. Even with her vampire speed, the layers required for dressing took her a moment.

"He's here? How?" Edward asked.

"I'm not even sure it is him. Surely he would send guards first. Aro never travels unless he is sure."

"Aro?" Isabella chimed in worriedly.

"Pack only the essentials, Isabella, we are moving on," Edward said.

Isabella looked at Carlisle.

"We will come, too," he assured, and she nodded once before leaving to pack her things.

Gathering their things quickly, the four vampires were soon ready to leave their home. As they exited the house, Edward snarled, "Get back inside."

Isabella saw a small vampire girl come through the trees. She braced herself for a fight, and as she did she felt something inside of her stretch. Like a stretchy band that protruded out from herself and wrapped around her family. She was not going to hide from this fight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Apparently I have completely forgot how to transition, thank goodness I have Acrosstheskyinstars to fix my work! **

**Thanks to Celesticbliss for a fantastic banner. And to everyone reading and reviewing. **

Chapter 10

The small, dark-haired vampire walked up with such familiar ease Edward assumed she must have been very powerful. He planned his attack in his head, waiting until she took a few more steps forward. As soon as he thought it, she stopped.

"I'm here to help," she said, her voice chipper.

"Then why is your mate hiding in the trees?" Edward asked, causing Isabella to whip her head around in search of the second vampire.

"Because when others of our kind see him, they tend to think the worst," she explained. "I'm not nearly as scary."

Edward's eyes roamed over the girl. She could not have been more than five feet, and her black hair hung in loose curls to her shoulders. There was something sweet and unassuming about her; it reminded him of Jane. Although her eyes held the same tone as theirs, Edward was not about to take chances.

"Don't be so sure," he replied.

The girl laughed. "See, Jasper," she called out, "I'm scary, too."

The other vampire emerged from the woods. His blonde hair curled around his ears, and covering his face and neck were several scars. His eyes were more of an orange, the color Edward and Isabella's had been when they had just begun to eat animals. Isabella wondered how a vampire could be so scarred, but with the look on Edward and Carlisle's faces, she knew it couldn't be good.

"You don't have to tell me, Alice. I've always said you were scary."

She playfully hit her mate as he joined her, but the tension still remained between Carlisle and Edward.

"You said you are here to help?" Carlisle asked skeptically but hopefully.

"Yes, we are," Alice replied. "You see, I have a gift…" Edward tensed. "Not like Jane's."

"How do you know Jane?" Edward asked.

"I don't, but I've seen her. I can see the future. And I know what Aro intends on doing, it's how I found you. The only way any of this can end well is for us to all leave now and prepare properly."

"Why should we trust you?" Carlisle asked.

Alice smiled a bit sadly. "Because we are your only chance. Jane, Alec, and their guard will be here in ten minutes, and if we don't leave now, there will be a fight."

Edward watched her mind as she closed her eyes; images of Jane coming through the bushes, her eyes red and wild as she locked on him. Edward watched himself fall in pain, and then he saw Isabella screaming. The sound seemed to snap him out of the pain, but in the next moment Isabella was on the ground writhing. Carlisle and Esme charged Alec as Edward went for Jane. Alice and Jasper attempted to protect Isabella as the three guards came after her, but before they could take one down to even the odds, he had already reached her. A terrible noise ripped through Edward's mind.

"Stop it!" he cried. "How did she do it? How did she stop Jane's attack from me?"

"Come now and we will explain when we are safe," Alice pleaded.

Carlisle looked to Edward and he nodded.

"We had better not regret this," Edward said, taking Isabella's hand and following.

Three days later, through much zigzagging and back-tracking, the six vampires found themselves on the other side of the country. Isabella expected to be tired after all that running, but her body was still as energized as it had been before they started to run.

"I'm going to answer all your questions now," Alice said as they settled into the little cabin they had chosen for their shelter.

Edward was about to say he hadn't asked any when the vision in Alice's head played through his own. He could see him asking and her answering, and soon he had all his answers.

"Are you going to ask her?" Isabella inquired.

Edward looked over and laughed. "I don't have to, it's really quite amazing!"

"Perhaps for the sanity of the rest of us, you could have the conversation aloud," Jasper offered.

Alice spoke first, "Aro has decided to extend his plans beyond Italy. He is going to send out a proclamation requiring every vampire to choose a sacrifice in their area and begin conditioning themselves. If that happens, there will be upheaval and we will be exposed to the humans. The Volturi guards will be forced to step in. Aro will kill us all, intending to start the race over."

"How can _we _stop it?" Isabella asked.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice. "You are the only one who can stop Jane. Without her, Aro's plan will fail. You have a gift, Isabella, you just need to learn how to use it."

"Me?" Isabella asked incredulously.

"Not just you," Alice replied. "But you are the key we need to succeed."

"How can six vampires take on the Volturi?" Carlisle asked with skepticism.

A slow smile crawled onto Jasper's face. "We are going to have help."

~~PB~~

Isabella stuck close to Edward as they hunted. She knew she'd be able to find her way back and yet she didn't want to become lost in the trees. There were things lurking she didn't want to meet alone.

"Edward," she whispered. "Do you think that could be one?" She pointed to a lone grey wolf standing in the distance.

Edward shook his head. "No. Jasper and Alice said they were as big as horses. Still, out of respect for our future allies, I suggest we find a different meal."

Isabella nodded but kept her eye on the wolf until it was nearly out of sight.

Alice and Jasper had told them of a group of shape shifters in the area; they had also told them their main goal was hunting vampires. Alice had learned of them when her visions went blank while she and Jasper had traveled through the previous month. They had searched out the cause and discovered the wolves. After a tense moment in the middle of town, they were able to speak to each other and a treaty of sorts was reached.

That the wolves were reasonable toward animal-drinking vampires was a comfort; that they knew nothing about Edward, Isabella, Carlisle and Esme was another worry. The four of them were not covered in the treaty, and if caught in the woods alone, with no humans to buffer a discussion, they were unsure if the fight would end well.

Alice assured them when they left if the wolves showed up, she would see, or rather not see and they would have warning. Edward did not know the small girl well enough to trust her completely yet, and his nervousness bled to Isabella.

Other instincts finally took over as a group of deer made their way through the forest not far from the hunting couple. There was no laughter or playing as they sometimes did when they hunted together, instead they ate quickly and made their way back to the cabin.

That evening, Edward laid some blankets on the floor of the bedroom, creating a makeshift bed for the couple.

"Edward, how could you think of that at a time like this?" Isabella scolded him. They needed no sleep, so it was obvious what his intentions were.

"Isabella, we knew we could be running for a long time. There may never be a good time, we have to take the times we get and make the most of them."

Isabella thought a moment, and then nodded, moving toward her mate and wrapping her arms around him. He leaned down to meet her as she rose up on her toes, kissing gently. Edward moved slowly as he unlaced her from her dress, leaning down to kiss each section of skin as he exposed it.

"Edward," Isabella moaned as she felt her dress fall from her shoulders.

"Yes, love?" His hands went to her corset. Although she did not need to wear one anymore, it was more out of fashion than any need. Edward did not mind, he liked how it looked as it hugged her body.

"Even if we only have a short time, I wouldn't change anything."

Edward's lips met hers quickly after her declaration. His fingers easily working through the lacing on her corset as his tongue teased against hers. Isabella still had problems controlling her strength while Edward had her so distracted, but she felt a bit of pride as she got two buttons on his shirt undone before she tore the fabric.

The floor was firm but not uncomfortable to the hard-bodied vampires. Edward kissed every inch of her skin while she watched him closely. There was nothing more beautiful to Isabella than the look on Edward's face as he took care of her body. He made her feel like a precious jewel, something that once found, would be kept close forever.

Isabella writhed underneath him until his soft kisses became too much to handle. She used her strength to flip him over, her knees on either side of his hips. She leaned down and kissed his neck, moving in a slow pattern down his chest. She had learned if she ran her tongue along the line of his pectoral muscle, he would moan for her. She loved that sound. Each time her hand would pass over his stomach he would smile softly. Isabella wondered if he was ticklish from this or not. She brushed again and he arched up under her hand.

Sitting tall, Isabella used both her hands to hold him. She had nothing to compare him to, but there was no doubt he was beautiful; the silky skin giving such contrast to the hardness. Her hands twisted and slid, watching the skin on top pull back and reveal the pink tip. An urge took her and she leaned over him and licked the exposed skin. Edward jolted so violently, she wondered if she had done something wrong, but a quick look at his face told her it had been very right.

Isabella experimented with her tongue, swirling and teasing, watching for reactions to see what he liked the best. Finally she slid her mouth down over him.

"Isabella," Edward murmured, his hands grabbing the blankets to hold on.

Isabella's tongue glided along the underside of him as her head bobbed up and down. Her eyes glanced up briefly when she heard a ripping sound, only to see Edward had shredded the blankets beneath his hands.

She moved down his legs so her body lay over them, her bosom resting against his thighs as her head moved quickly over his length. The sounds he made stirred her on; Edward had been incredibly giving in the bedroom and now she relished in the chance to repay the pleasure.

Edward moaned her named again, and in the other room she heard Jasper call for Alice. His voice strained in a similar way to Edward's. She pushed that from her mind and focused on her lover, teasing him and then sucking, bobbing her head and then flicking across his tip with her tongue.

Soon it was too much for Edward, the pleasure overtook him and he spilled into her mouth. Isabella swallowed quickly and looked up at him, smiling.

Edward looked down at her with an expression hard to read. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Very much," she replied.

Edward broke out into a wide grin. "Then we will do that as often as you like."

Isabella giggled as his arms came around her and rolled her back underneath him. "Now it is my turn."

~~PB~~

"The wolves would like to meet with us," Jasper said as the whole clan gathered in the living room.

"How can we trust them? Didn't you say they are very volatile?" Esme asked worriedly.

Jasper looked a bit sheepish. "There is something I haven't told you about me."

Isabella noticed Edward's eyebrows lift high. Whatever the secret was, Edward had been able to pull it from Jasper's thoughts, and it was impressive.

"You are gifted." Edward stated.

"I can read and manipulate emotions. I feel confident I can keep the wolves calm enough to hear our plan. Even with so many vampires around. They do want to help, but we need them to know who is on our side. And I need you to show them how the Volturi fight."

Isabella immediately thought back to the previous night, Jasper's voice calling for Alice. Had hers and Edward's lust floated down to him? If she could have blushed, she would have. Jasper, feeling her embarrassment, turned and gave her a grin and a small shrug.

"When do they want to meet?" Carlisle asked, breaking through the uncomfortable moment.

"Tonight," Alice replied.

~~PB~~

Two men stood at the edge of the meadow as the vampires approached. "Two?" Edward asked.

"There should be three," Alice replied quietly as they approached them. "Hello Ephraim, Levi."

"Alice." Ephriam dipped his head in greeting. "We must postpone our meeting. Quil has been hurt and we must return to him at once."

"Hurt how?" Edward demanded. If there were other vampires here already, they needed to leave, with or without the wolves help.

Levi let out a laugh but masked it quickly. "He fell off a cliff."

Ephriam shot a disapproving look at him. "Indeed. He got a little too close to the cliff while patrolling."

"I think I can help," Carlisle offered, taking a step forward.

The two men were leery of taking six vampires back to their home. It was understandable, so even though the Esme and Isabella were not pleased about it, they returned with Alice and Jasper, and let Edward and Carlisle go to help the injured wolf.

After parting ways, Edward and Carlisle followed the wolves through the trees. Several internal voices hit Edward as they came upon the wolves' home. The camp was filled with a few dozen tents; Edward was surprised there were so many families living there.

"Are they all wolves as well?" Carlisle asked, looking around.

"No. But that does not mean we cannot protect them if we need."

"Of course," Carlisle replied kindly. "We mean you no harm, Ephriam."

They entered the largest tent; the man on the bearskin bed was sweating and moaning in pain as a elder woman held a cloth to his head. His leg contorted at an angle that was unnatural.

"You brought them here," he spit out as he looked up at Edward and Carlisle.

"This one is a doctor." Ephriam motioned to Carlisle, who didn't correct him that he was still training to be one.

The man looked at the healer woman and knew that their ways could not heal such an injury. He said something in a language that neither Edward nor Carlisle understood and she nodded once before collecting her things and leaving.

"We need to set your leg so it doesn't heal wrong. I'm told you heal quickly."

Quil narrowed his eyes but answered in the affirmative. Edward watched as Carlisle sat on the end of the bed. He could hear Quil's thoughts and was worried he might attack when Carlisle did was he was going to do.

"I need to re-break your leg, so we can put a splint on it." He turned to Edward. "Go find me some strong, straight pieces of wood and some rope."

Edward was hesitant to leave but he did, offering trust he did not quite feel yet. As he found the wood and rope he needed, he heard a snap and a loud scream. The bone had been re-broken.

While Quil's pain did not vanish instantly, his body knit itself back together within a couple of days. The wolves, pleased with Carlisle's work, agreed to work with the vampires closely. They would train the three wolves, making sure they knew who was the most deadly and how they might take them out.

The wolves were eager learners and Isabella could not believe the size of them once they were in their shape-shifted form. Still, even with their size and fighting abilities, she wondered how much help three would be in their fight against the men who were hunting them.

~~PB~~

Many seasons passed, and the wolf pack grew. As the new generation took shape, the older generation stopped transforming, and the new ones would be trained for the impending war. The vampires and the wolves developed a strange sort of friendship, sharing the territory with ease. Ephriam, Levi, and Quil had long since stopped shifting, and the new pack consisted of seven new wolves lead by Ephriam's son, William Black.

The wolves brought them the things they needed, making sure their clothes were updated in case they were spotted. They also kept the pantry stocked with food for when the tribe visited the family. They had become like extended members of the family, often overstaying their welcome but never resented because of their desire to help.

Alice became as precious to Isabella as Esme; she was like a long-lost sister. Although the two girls shared little in common in the ways of taste, they were unrelenting in their love for each other. Often Edward or Jasper would find the two of them gossiping late into the night about the things Alice had seen in her vision to the latest fashions. They were unable to continue visiting the town after a decade or so, not wanting to become exposed by their never-aging looks. It was harder on Edward than the others; he had lived so long away. Now that he'd had a taste, he didn't want to give it up.

Alice had also taught Isabella about her gift. Once explained, Carlisle had called her a shield. The feeling she had felt when she'd protected Edward from Jane had not been just in her mind but actually part of her talent. After much practice, she found she could pick and choose who she protected from abilities like Edward's. When she put the shield in place, he could no longer read their minds.

Isabella found it hard to keep the shield around herself while she protected the others, but with time she had mastered that as well. If she could keep the fighters safe from Jane's power, then the fight would be fair. She had doubted Alice when the girl had found them, wondering how they could possibly have a chance, but the more time they had to prepare, the more Isabella's confidence grew, as did the rest of the family's.

Late in the day on an Autumn afternoon found three of the wolves relaxing in the setting room, chatting with Jasper. Jasper was mid-sentence when he felt the mood change in his mate.

"Alice?" he called out, his voice bringing everyone to the room.

"They are on their way," she replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thanks so much for all the reviews and love for this fic. I heart my beta hard, thank you Acrosstheskyinstars for all your help. **

**Celesticbliss, I'm so glad you've been enjoying this story and aren't upset that this one shot has become a runaway train…pun intended. **

Chapter 11

Isabella had always considered herself a bit of a fighter. She fought to maintain her femininity, being raised by only her father with no female support, and she fought to keep his spirits up on the days where she knew something was wrong, even though he wouldn't tell her what. Of course she knew exactly what his worries had been now. Her thoughts flickered to her father, and she hoped wherever he was, he would be healthy and safe and, God willing, loved. There was never a man who had tried so hard to protect his daughter from the bad in the world. He deserved his rest.

But the things she had always fought for were nothing like what she fought for now. She was a warrior for not only herself but the family she had chosen to surround herself with. Esme, sweet Esme, who had shown her a mother's love. Alice, who had been the only friend Isabella had ever had. One did not realize how lonely it was until they knew the alternative. Carlisle and Jasper were special to her as well but what really endeared them to her was the way they treated Edward, her gentle lover who had already suffered so much in his time with the Volturi. It had made him forget who he was, and each and every day he thanked Isabella for bringing him back to himself.

But her vampire coven was not all she fought for. She fought for the wolves, who had offered their assistance and trained to fight in a battle that they needed not concern themselves with. And even though she could not deny they had strength and skill, she hated putting them in the way of danger.

They all told her the catalyst could have been anything, anyone. No matter the path, the destination was always this place. Being at as it may, Isabella _was_ what had triggered the war, and that burden fell heavy on her heart.

They would win today, there was no other option.

Standing in the meadow, Edward's hand twitched against Isabella's. They were touching, just barely, their knuckles brushing. Had they not been vampires, it could have been attributed to the natural sway of their bodies, but since that did not exist for them, they both knew the movement was for comfort.

Edward could hear the mental voices of the wolves. William was keeping his pack in position with the use of an internal command voice, making sure they stayed downwind from the spot Alice had told them the enemy would arrive.

Carlisle and Esme stood about ten feet to Isabella's right while Jasper and Alice ten feet to Edward's left. Edward could hear the concern in Alice's and Jasper's minds. They had kept the wolves out of the plan to the very end, ensuring Alice would be able to see when and where they would enter the meadow. But it had been agreed in the end it was worth more to have the wolves present than to send a signal for them later if they were needed. The decision was not met well by Jasper, who thought the plan put his wife in unnecessary danger. He conceded when she reminded him of her vision of how they lost two of their friends for certain if the wolves did not accompany them.

The trees rustled, and the six of them exchanged looks before focusing back on the tree line. A few minutes later, several hooded vampires emerged and created a line mirroring the coven, with Aro standing in front of Edward and Bella, and the four remaining flanking him on either side.

"Edward," Aro said, pushing his hood from his head.

Isabella had always thought the way their skin reacted in the sunlight was pretty. It sent sparkling light in all directions like the finest gems she had seen. Somehow on Aro's ashen, frail looking skin it looked like a sickness, even the remarkable colors reflecting could not distract from the evil within.

"Aro," Edward replied and nodded.

"And little Isabella Swan," he turned his head to her, "I had great plans for you." He shook his head and sighed. "Such a shame to waste such gifted vampires. Alice Brandon, I have had my eyes on you for a long while."

Alice bristled at the comment.

With a simple arm raise, Edward dropped to the ground in pain. Jane pulled down her hood as she stared at him, inflicting her horrible gift upon him. Isabella tensed. It took everything she had not to give in and protect Edward with her shield, but it had been decided ahead of time to leave her talents for a more critical moment. Alice and Jasper rushed the two vampires in front of them. The smaller boy, who Isabella recognized as being Alec, Jane's brother, and another large vampire she had never seen, engaged the couple readily.

Alice darted back and forth quickly, trying to stay defensive for the time being but distracting him from Aro, and most importantly, Isabella. Jasper was half the size of his opponent, but his skills were superior. Every move the behemoth of a man tried, Jasper had a counter attack for. He even toppled him a couple times in his defense.

Carlisle and Esme veered toward Jane, trying to get past the other vampire guarding her. The large vampire kept his post but was too busy fending off minor attacks from the couple to give much attention to Jane's actions.

This was all part of the plan, giving Aro the opening he would want.

"You're going to lose, little Swan," Aro said, stepping forward.

At that moment, Isabella shot her shield out, just as she had practiced a thousand times. It easily found her targets, wrapping around the ones she sought to protect. Edward stood calmly up from the ground as soon as the shield touched him.

"Jane!" Aro called out.

"It's not working!" she hissed back. Her guard took a quick look back at her words and Carlisle and Esme took that opportunity to attack. The two of them grabbed and threw him to the ground, but he was up and fighting again quickly, realizing the fight was truly on now.

Isabella smiled at Aro. "Maybe you won't win after all."

Aro glanced over to see his strongest fighter pinning down Alice. Jasper leveled a kick to his stomach but Alec was on him quickly and he was pulled away. "My fighters are strong, I think you will lose, and when you do, I shall find your father, Isabella, and I shall torture him until he begs for death."

Isabella rushed Aro just as Edward yelled out, "Now!"

The wolves rushed from the trees; seven strong and tall as they interceded into the fight. The meadow was a blur of skin and fur but Isabella saw none of it as she charged Aro.

"You will never touch him!" she screamed as she pounced. Her newborn strength only lingered a little but it was enough to catch the accent vampire and bring him to the ground. However, she lost her concentration in her attack, and soon she heard Esme cry out as Jane attacked her. Isabella quickly expanded her shield again, but it was too late, Aro was able to throw her off.

"This isn't over," he snarled as he made a break for the bush.

"Edward, stop him. He cannot get away. I can't leave them unprotected."

Isabella looked over in time to see a strong jaw clamping around Jane's neck. William tore clean through and then tossed the head to the side. The fight here was as good as over now, so she raced after Edward, already in pursuit of Aro.

The trees moved by so quickly Isabella wondered if she had ever run so fast. She could see Edward, just in the distance, and she hoped he still had Aro in his sights. The forest began to thin, and she knew if they didn't catch him before they reached the town site, it would be much more difficult to trap him.

Luck was not with them and Isabella saw Edward slow as he reached the edge of the forest; she caught him quickly and threw her head side to side, looking for sign of their enemy.

"Where is he?" she cried frantically.

Edward looked around as well, and then his eyes landed on the station. "The train," he said.

They made their way to the platform, their pace felt like a crawl to Isabella. The station was almost empty, save for a porter.

"Excuse me, Sir," she asked as she approached the man. "When does the next train leave?"

The porter looked her up and down with a frown. "Last one left for down the coast about five minutes ago. We don't have another one going out until tomorrow, Miss," he said with disdain.

Isabella was about to give him a talking to about respect when Edward took her hand. "Thank you," he said and led her down the steps of the platform.

"What do we do now?"

"We catch the train."

"Are you sure he is on it?" she asked.

"Yes." Edward smiled. "I can smell his fear."

Edward and Isabella had to walk nearly two miles at human pace before they were far enough down the track to not be seen. As soon as it was clear to go, they began running. They could easily catch up to the train. They ran at a much faster speed, but once they caught it, it would be tricky. Aro would not leave himself vulnerable if Edward knew him well. Just because they outnumbered him, didn't mean they were going to win.

Isabella sped up when she saw the back of the train in sight. Edward waited for her to take the leap and grab the railing on the back of the train and hoist herself over before he did the same. Isabella made a grab for the door but Edward took her arm to stop her.

"We can't go in looking like this." He motioned to their clothes and Isabella looked down and took notice of all the dirt covering her. No wonder the porter had looked at her like he had.

Isabella brushed dirt off her frantically as Edward picked twigs out of her hair. She was still dirty when they were done but at least she looked presentable and wouldn't get them kicked off the train. Isabella tried to brush Edward's hair down as well, but it kept popping back up, looking windblown and messy. He gave her a little shrug and they finally entered the train.

Isabella had not remembered the train being this full last time she was on it. Of course she had been human at the time and everyone didn't smell like the dining cart to her. She held her breath, feeling frustrated; there was no way she'd be able to use her sense of smell to find Aro. The fighting had brought out her basic instincts and it was taking all she had not to feast.

Edward was aware of Isabella's sudden discomfort and he slid his arm around her waist. His touch had a calming effect on her and she was able to focus again; not breathe yet, but focus.

Isabella wasn't sure what she expected Aro to be doing when they found him, but it wasn't playing bridge. The evil bastard didn't even have the decency to hide and cower. In fact when they entered the car, Aro looked up and smiled at them.

Isabella huffed and began to head for him but, once again, Edward grabbed her arm.

"There's another vampire here," he whispered into her ear.

Isabella froze and then leaned into his side, looking around. Most of the people in the car were sitting and playing cards at various tables; it made it difficult for Isabella to determine who the vampire was, as half of the room had their backs to her.

There were three other players at his table. Isabella could see a side view of two of them and the back of a man in a pale blue jacket. Aro looked down at his cards. To the people at his table it looked like he was mumbling something to himself, but his whispers could be heard by others in the room.

"What will you do now? You can't very well try and kill me in front of all these innocent people."

Edward led Isabella to an empty table, sitting them down so they both had a view of Aro.

"You have nowhere to run now," Edward responded, keeping Aro in his peripheral while he turned as if he were speaking to Isabella.

"I don't need to run. I have an army waiting for me. Did you think I would only come with five guards? True, it was sloppy of me to leave the others behind, but how would I know what a fine woman you have there? Don't worry, I will not make that mistake again."

"Your plan is flawed. Your dreams of a sacrifice would lead to the destruction of our race," Isabella chimed in.

"My plan is perfect. There will be no conveniences for the next one, though. I have learned my lesson. We will keep it in the dungeon, protected."

"We will not let you get that far," Edward promised.

"You cannot stop me," Aro replied, laying his cards down. "Thank you for the game gentlemen."

Edward and Isabella stood up before Aro, moving to the front door of the car. They were trying to send him back as there were fewer cars behind them than in front. Aro, however, would not be herded, and he headed directly for the front door.

"Excuse me," he said rather loudly as he approached them. Isabella looked hopelessly at Edward but there was nothing to do; they had to step aside.

Edward opened the door, allowing Aro through it before they followed. Aro's bold move backfired as they entered the empty hall. He tried to sprint across the car, but Edward's incredible speed was too much. Edward shoved him, pushing him and sending him flying through the door at the end of the car. Aro scrambled up, making his way to the top of the train.

Edward followed close and Isabella made her way as quickly as she could through the next compartment, meaning to cut him off on the top of the train car.

Isabella felt her dress tear as she climbed the ladder to the top of the car and the sound alerted Aro to her being there, so instead of her sneaking up behind him, he was there to grab her, pulling her up onto the next car. He spun and held her in front of him and with his arm around her neck.

"This ends now," Aro declared as he met eyes with Edward.

Edward could hear Aro's mind, he would kill Isabella and there was no hesitation. Edward knew as soon as he started to move he would not get there in time. The vampire from the game room appeared behind Aro just as he lowered his face to her neck.

Edward leapt, hoping to knock them all off balance before Aro could sever Isabella's head, but something unexpected happened. The large vampire grabbed Aro's head and pulled it clean off his neck. Edward's body was in motion, so when he hit Isabella, he toppled her over and she landed on top of the decapitated corpse.

Edward looked up, his arms still around Isabella, unsure if this new vampire was friend or foe. The curly haired vampire laughed, showing off a perfect set of deep dimples.

"Didn't mean to get in the middle of your fight there, pal. But I just can't stand a cheater."

Isabella looked up and smiled at the vampire in the pale blue jacket. "Well then, please don't play my mate here in Rummy. He is a dreadful cheat in that game and I'm rather fond of his head."

The man laughed again as Edward rolled off Isabella and they got to their feet. "The name's Emmett, Emmett McCarty."

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is Isabella Swan. It is always great to make a new friend," he replied earnestly.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes so strange?"

"It's because we eat animals instead of people," Isabella explained.

Emmett seemed to think this over. "We can do that?"

Edward laughed and clapped his back. "Yes, friend. We can do that."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I want to give a big thanks to Acrosstheskyinstars for her great beta work. Big kisses to Chartwilightmom for prereading and inappropriate loving to Celesticbliss who created the banner that started it all. **

Chapter 12

Edward watched as Isabella stood overlooking the city. There were more automobiles now; they were almost common place. He still preferred to run but there was something about them that intrigued him. The thought that one day they would be able to move faster than him thrilled him.

He focused back on Isabella, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace but kept her eyes on the happenings around her. A stray hair moved in the wind and tickled against his cheek, causing him to smile.

"Do you miss it?" he asked, wondering where her thoughts laid.

She turned her head up to him. "Miss what?"

"Being human," he clarified.

Isabella laughed and returned her gaze to the street. "Heavens no. Look at that woman there," she said, turning her head slightly. Edward was able to follow her line of sight easily. "Her skirt may be shorter than it used to be, but she still has no rights. She doesn't vote, it's improper for her to be out by herself, and she has but a life in the kitchen before her. That life was never for me."

"I thought you used to like cooking?" Edward asked.

"That was before I found out how much more fun it was to be the hunter," she replied.

Edward chuckled, releasing her to offer his arm as they walked down the street. As she slipped her hand over his bicep, he brought his opposite one to rest over hers. "I have seen much change in my time," Edward mused. "Perhaps we will see a time that you would wish to live in."

"I lack for nothing. I have not only love but equal companionship. I have more of a family now than I ever had as a human. I may miss my father but my life is richer now." Isabella looked up to him. "I wish to live in this time, and the next, with you; like this. My life is exactly what it is meant to be. You may escort me through time, and each era will bring something new and exciting, but this journey would be nothing without you by my side."

Edward lifted her hand and leaned to kiss it lightly. "I had never known how empty my life was until you came to fill it," he replied softly.

~~Six Months Earlier~~

"What do we do now?" Isabella asked, the wind still whipping through her hair as they stood on the roof of the train.

"We need to burn the body. I'm not taking any chances again," Edward replied.

"What can I do to help?" Emmett asked.

"Thank you, but you've done more than enough. We don't want you to be implicated," Edward said.

"Who is he?" Emmett inquired, his eyes narrowing.

Edward sighed, running his hand through his windblown hair. "I think we should move inside, and then we can explain."

A few minutes later, Emmett sat in his compartment listening to Edward and Isabella tell him the whole sordid tale of how Isabella had been the sacrifice; how Aro's plans were leading their race to destruction; their plans to take him down. Emmett looked at the head on the floor by the door and then the body that lay limp across the room.

Emmett's sire had explained to him about the Volturi, as was his duty, but Emmett had never expected to encounter any of them, much less kill the leader.

"So there are more waiting for him somewhere down the line?" Emmett inquired.

"Yes," Edward replied. "From his thoughts, there are two council members and their guard."

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "You can hear his thoughts?"

"Yes, it seems his control at covering them has faded considerably now that he is in pieces." Edward couldn't help smiling at being privy to thoughts he knew Aro had been hiding from him for years.

"But what do we do?" Isabella asked. "We are only two, should we get off the train now with the body."

"Perhaps we are three," Edward replied, looking toward Emmett.

"Actually…" The door to the compartment opened and a curvaceous blonde appeared. "We are four."

Emmett rose and greeted the beautiful vampire at the door. "Edward, Isabella, this is my mate, Rosalie."

Rosalie looked up and down the couple with a haughty eye. "What have you done now, Emmett?"

Isabella couldn't help but glance up at Edward, wondering if he took notice of what a beautiful woman Rosalie was. She didn't want to feel jealous but she couldn't help to feel a bit like her old self in the presence of this siren. Edward, however, appeared indifferent to the woman, instead focusing on Emmett.

"Should we allow you some privacy so you may let your mate catch up with the details?"

Just as Emmett said, "No," Rosalie said, "Yes."

Isabella slipped her hand into Edward's. "We have at least an hour before we arrive, we'll wait in the dining car."

"They seem to be an unusual pair," Edward said once they were far enough away from the room that they would not be heard.

"I'm not sure, she barely spoke a word," Isabella muttered.

"She appears to be tough on the outside but all her thoughts were for her mate and his safety. Apparently he does this quite often."

"Kills someone?" Isabella asked, horrified.

"Gets into trouble, or perhaps mischief is a better word," he clarified. "Emmett has an unusual way to find his meals. He's not a fan of cheaters."

Isabella slipped her hand into the crook of Edward's arm. "She's quite pretty, isn't she?"

Although Edward could not read her mind, he knew from her tone just what she was asking. "I did not notice," he replied.

Edward was grateful that they did not have to sit long in the dining car. Much longer and they might have had to eat something and then perform unpleasant ritual of purging what they'd eaten as their bodies were unable to digest.

Rosalie studied the strange couple in the dining car. Although she trusted Emmett to tell her the truth, their story was extraordinary. But what she found most peculiar was their diet. As she looked at the table, she noticed how easily they sat there. She and Emmett had spent a lot of time building up their tolerance with an embarrassing amount of slips, just so he could play cards, which had been his passion in life. Isabella, while not technically a newborn, she was still young among their kind, and her control was outstanding. Rosalie determined then and there she would change her diet.

She approached them and invited them to return with her back to the compartment.

Edward and Isabella were surprised to see Emmett with a determined face, scratching down something madly on paper.

"I have a plan," he said, not looking up. Edward seemed unsure, but Emmett kept talking. "You two will jump off the train and burn the body. Go back, find your friends, and stick together. Rosalie and I will meet the guards at the stop, telling them that Aro is dead."

"They will kill you," Edward said, not impressed with the plan.

"No, they won't," Rosalie assured. "Emmett can talk his way out of anything."

"You don't even know us, why would you do this?" Isabella wondered.

Rosalie laughed. "Don't worry, Isabella. We like you, but this is the kind of thing Emmett lives for. He was a conman in his human years. He loves to get out of a sticky situation."

"This is more dangerous than I think you both realize," Edward replied.

Emmett finally looked up from his paper. "Take your woman and burn the body, Edward. I will handle this."

Edward was about to argue further but Isabella placed her hand on his arm and her look changed his mind. He extended his hand and thanked Emmett.

"Will we see you again?" Isabella asked.

"Count on it."

~~PB~~

The train pulled up to the station and Rosalie shook her head as she felt Emmett rush her along to the doors. As they disembarked, she raised her chin and pushed out her chest.

Emmett quickly spotted the six vampires. Two were clearly in charge and the four around them clearly old and strong. But they were all physically smaller than Emmett, and that gave Emmett an advantage. Or so he thought.

~~Present Day~~

Isabella and Edward made their way out of town. Once they hit the edge, they sped and disappeared into the forest. The trees were familiar, and Isabella knew they had some time, but she was already lamenting having to leave this place. Five years seemed like such a short time in her presumed eternity, but they had to keep moving.

As they entered their home, Esme's voice called out happily, "Edward, Isabella, you are back early." Esme rushed over to Isabella, encompassing her in her arms.

"I think we needed to be with our family today," Edward answered for her, and she looked up lovingly at him.

"Were we called?" Alice said as she came in. A human would have thought she had just appeared there she had moved so fast. Jasper sauntered in slower; he only tended to use his speed when he had to.

Carlisle sat at the table studying his cards, the look on his face comical. Finally, with a small grunt, he tossed his hand down on the table. "Fold."

A loud laugh nearly shook the room as Emmett clapped at his win. "Undefeated again," he exclaimed.

"You need to find something else to do with your life, my love," Rosalie said, coming up behind him and leaning over, kissing his neck.

"I did have another offer, but I didn't want to pursue that line of work."

Alice laughed. "A Volturi guard, if I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it."

"And you were worried," Emmett said to Edward. "Marcus and Caius shook my hand and said, 'well done.' Then they offered me a job with them."

Edward shook his head. "If I had known they were going to be so happy about it, I would have done it years ago," Edward said, feeling regret for all his mate had been through.

"But then we would have never met," Isabella said softly. "I think I've been very clear about how I feel about that."

Edward leaned in and kissed her, his hand slipping around her back as her palm rested against his chest.

"Another round?" Carlisle asked, still feeling upset at his loss. Emmett perked up.

"Yes," added Isabella, "deal us all in."

**The End**

**E/N- Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Thanks to everyone who participated in Fanficaholics Anon's bannerramma contest. **

**If you are on Facebook, come and join us, we always have contests that include writers, bannermakers or readers. There is fun for everyone! **

** www . facebook groups/139043192837650/**

**or find me and I'll hook you up. Tiffany Vampmama Phan Fikshun**


End file.
